Midnight Moon
by DarkDemon01
Summary: Amu Hinamori, is the Vampire Princess, but her mother was killed by humans, and a certain blue haired cat-boy has found out she's a vampire, what will happen? i suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Nothing But the Night

.:: Episode 1::.

DarkDemon01: ok, first fanfic. Lets all pray I wont suck

Ikuto : its gonna suck

Amu: shut up

Ikuto: never!

DarkDemon01: -smacks Ikuto upside the head-

Amu: DarkDemon01 doesn't own Shugo Chara.

********************Regular POV**************************

"Amu-chan, the world is a big and horrible place, where we can't go outside. For the humans will try and harm us in anyway they can." Amu's mother told her. "but mommy, why do the older kids get to go out of the castle? I'm a big girl now!" Amu defended. "Now, Now Amu. You are a big girl but you are also a Vampire Princess. Humans don't trust us. You should never tell anyone about us, otherwise you might be killed." She said wearily, "Just like daddy?" Amu said softly. "yes Amu, just like daddy." Her mother said while tears streamed down her face.

Amu's mother tucked her into bed and said goodnight. Little did she know that was the last night she would ever see her daughter again.

"Mommy!" Amu called as she ran down stairs towards the direction of the sound she heard. "Amu-chan!" her mother called, "Someone told about us, the humans are outside trying to burn our home down." Her mother said. "take this." Her mother said as she handed a silver heart locket with a blood red ruby in the middle.

"Keep this forever and ever, promise me that Amu-chan." her mother said. "yes mommy." Amu said crying. BANG! They turned their heads to see two male humans bust down the door of their home. "Amu-chan! Run!" her mother said. "Run towards the woods! Amu-chan! I LOVE YOU!" Her mother said as Amu began fleeing out of the house and into the woods.

Amu was panting when she reached the woods, since her vampire powers hadn't fully awakened, she didn't have her "power". But she could control bats, speak to them and tell them what to do. She also had a pet bat, her name was Misa.

Amu began walking back toward the castle when she saw the humans carrying her mothers dead body. "Mommy…" The eight year old cried. She ran toward the woods clutching the locket near her heart. "first daddy now mommy!" she thought, "it's those stupid humans, they killed both of them." She thought.

*****************************'

6 years later

Amu ran through the woods with blood dripping from her chin, ever since the night her mother died, she vowed to hate humans all her life. After all being a vampire in the human world is pretty hard, for one everyone wants to kill you, two you have to survive on human blood, and then they hate you even more. They tried making peace one time, but that ended up in the humans killing her father.

Her vampire power have fully awaken, she can erase minds, control the elements, and one more power that's unknown to even her. She was going to clean up with the water from the lake and then get ready for her day at a human school, she enrolled to learn the human's weaknesses.

"Class, meet Ms, uh? What your name dear?" the teacher asked. "none of your business." she replied softly. "o-ok then, go sit down next to next to Kukai." she said. Amu walked toward the seat she pointed to. Her strawberry pink hair caught some eyes of boys. She sat down.

"I'm Kukai." The boy next to Amu said cheerfully. "Hi.' Amu said softly.

The day went by normally until the end, when Amu was leaving for her "home".

"hey baby." a boy said while walking up to Amu. Amu looked up and shot golden eyes up at him. "wanna play with us?" he said while pushing her into the locker.

"what are you doing?" a voice came from behind. They turned to see a boy about 3 years older than Amu with midnight blue hair and eyes. "It's Ikuto!' one of the boys said. "Run!' they said while running off.

"Are you ok?" Ikuto asked Amu as he looked at her arm, that where one of them had grabbed her. "get away from me." Amu said while slapping his hand away, "I don't accept help from humans." She said, realizing that she just let that slip.

"what's that supposed to mean?" he said while raising an eyebrow. "N-n-nothing." Amu stuttered.

"lets get you home, kids shouldn't walk home alone you know." he said with a smirk. "Whatever." Amu said.

"Yoru this girl is different, normally girls would turn tomato red if I said that." he said to his chara. "I know~nya." Yoru said back.

(Time Skippy)

"Where do you live?" Ikuto asked. "Around here." She lied. She lived in a mansion with Aunt and Uncle as her guardians. "You can leave now, I can find the rest." She said.

"No," Ikuto protested, "kids shouldn't walk home alone." he smirked. Amu's eye twitched. "I'm not a kid! I'm 15!" she said. "My point." he said. "You can take me the rest of the way if you can catch up with me to my house." She said. Amu started running towards her house/castle/mansion.

"you're pretty slow, ya know." Ikuto said as he ran past her. "Do you even know where you're going ?"she said. He stopped, so did she. "Crap." he said letting her lead the way.

When they arrived at her house Amu and Ikuto said goodbye, and Ikuto left.

Amu ran upstiars, when she got there she said, "Ran, Miki, Su, Dia!" her 4 little charas came out of their eggs. "Dia I need to go hunting tonight, can we character change, after all your singing voice lures out those ignorant humans." Amu said. "Yes Amu-chen." Dia said. "Oh, and Miki, Ran, Su I need you to come on too. The thugs are the harder ones to lure out, so I need all they help I can get." Amu said as they jumped out her window.

Amu ran into an alley, "Dia!" she yelled as she character changer, making her "X" hairclip turn into a diamond.

She started singing

_Painted wings,Things I almost remember,And a song someone singsOnce upon a holds me safe and prance through a silver dancing gracefullyAcross my memory...Someone holds me safe and prance through a silver dancing gracefullyAcross my memory...Far away, long ago,Glowing dim as an ember,Things my heartUsed to know,Things it yearns to remember...And a songSomeone singsOnce upon a December_

Some humans started finding their way towards the sound,"Ah, Dia you smell that? That's the scent of bitter cold blood." Amu said.

_Ikuto POV_

Ikuto was walking down the street to his house when he saw Amu running down the steet in the other direction, he followed her.

He heard the most lovely sound ever, he was pretty sure it was a girl singing, but why? He walked towards the sound and saw Amu, he hid behind a tree. "Yoru! Look!" Ikuto said. "She's using her chara's power for this? ~nya" he said. "Apparently." Ikuto said.

When she finished her song, she walked up to one of the men and they didn't even notice her. She brought him down on the ground and she put her mouth on his neck, they she bite him, letting the warm fresh blood flow down her thoat and down the sides of her mouth. Ikuto was shocked. "She's a V-vampire?" he said.

Me: bwahahahah clify!

Ikuto: this is a little disturbing

Amu: e.o *continues washing her mouth out with soap*

Me: well that's it for now, well imma ty and update every week, so about this time next week ill have it up :3

Ikuto: please R&R ( I want more chapters)


	2. Chapter 2

_Midnight Moon_

_Me: OMG! Thank you sooo much for the reviews, only like 1 real reviews, I sorta just reviewed my own story, lol. But um thank you sooo much!_

_Ikuto: Yah Yah, just get on with the story, im getting tired of waiting -_-_

_Amu: be nice_

_Ikuto: no…_

_Me: Ok, I do not own Shugo Chara, or any of the characters ( I wish I did though)_

_Ikuto: on with the story! :D_

_P.S. Amu doesn't know about the other charas like Yoru and the others, and there is going to be the Guardians in this FF so enjoy._

_Ikuto POV_

"_She's a v-vampire?" He thought. "Ikuto~ nya, shoud we stop her?" He asked. "Yes." he thought, but no words came out, he was so shocked._

_Normal POV_

"_Amu-chan, someone is watching us." Dia said. "What?" Amu said nervously as she looked around, if anyone saw she would be screwed. "We should go, I have school tomorrow." Amu told Dia and her charas. They started walking home._

"_Ikuto ~nya, you a have school too, we should head home." Yoru said. " I guess." Ikuto said as he started walking towards home._

_*At Amu's house*_

_Amu jumped into her bedroom through her window. She sighed, If her aunt and uncle had found out she went hunting without her locket, she would be screwed._

_She got in her pajamas getting ready for bed. About that thing that vampires don't sleep, that's a stereotype . They sleep just like humans but have more energy and can stay up late than humans._

_She put her eggs beside her bed and went to sleep._

_*the next morning (Friday)*_

"_Amu-chan!" Ran said while trying to wake Amu up. "There's something important we need to show you!" Dia screamed. Amu shot up out of bed screaming, " Am I late?" "No, but it seems you have a new egg." Miki said. "What?" Amu said still a little groggy. "There is a new egg ~desu." Su said._

_Amu looked down and saw a blood red egg with a black star on the middle. Amy picked it up, " I wonder when it's gonna hatch." Amu thought. Amu, it's 6:30, you need to get ready." Miki said. Amu nodded and went to take a shower, after that she put her clothes on. She did her hair brushed her teeth and put her eggs in her bag. "Lets go." Amu said._

_*walking to school*_

_The egg inside Amu's bag was moving a little. "Miki, do you think that someone saw her last night?" Ran asked. "I hope not." Miki replied._

_They arrived at school. Amu walked towards her homeroom. She walked in and sat down next to Kukai. _

" _Hinamori-san, good morning." Kukai said. "Hey Kukai." Amu said. The teacher walked in. "Class, take your seat the assembly will begin shortly." The teacher said. "Kukai, whats the assembly for?" Amu asked. "You'll just have to wait and see." He said. "Fine." Amu huffed._

_When the teacher let them walk to the auditorium, Amu brought her bag which now had her eggs in it. _

"_Hello, and good morning Seiyo Academy, as you all know, this assembly was called by one of our students. He addressed something very important to me about one of the student. We shall not name those people, but we will call them up later." The boy with red eyes and Blonde hair said. _

"_Who's that?' Amu wondered, "He looks kinda, cute." She could already feel herself blushing._

"_Ok back to business," He said " First the uniforms are to stay the same, the rules are the same and only one thing else to say. This year's guardians are Souma Kukai, Yuiki Yaya, Mashiro Rima , and myself Hotori Tadase." Tadase finished. " If we have any further changes we will call another assembly. He walked off stage._

_The rest of the people left with their teachers. _

"_Amu-chan." Miki said "The egg is hatching!" She said to Amu. Amu nodded and raised her hand. "Sensei, may I be excused for a moment." She asked. "Yes Hinamori -san." he said. Amur an out of the to and ran towards the back of the school. _

_Amu reached in her bag and picked the egg up, it was really warm, she held it for 3 more seconds when it hatched. A small chara with a knee-length black dress with long sleeves and a star hairpin in her red hair. "Hey! Im Rukka! You would be self, I'mthe part of you that wants to open up your feeling to the one you love. But I don't sense anything yet." She said._

_Me: ok I'm sorry, but I was in a ruh and this is the only thing I could think of it 2 in the morning and im sleppy, Ikuto ans Amu are already asleep so yeah… pls R&R :D_


	3. Chapter 3

Midnight Moon

Me: ok, this is gonna be a Mother's day special, you're gonna learn more about Amu's aunt, and her mother. Oh and Amu and Ikuto are out shopping for Mother's day so they wont be joining us.

I don't own SC

Sunlight poured into Amu's room, "I don't wanna get up yet!" Amu thought. Today was Mother's day, the worst day for Amu in the year. Since her real mother was dead, she spent her day in her room with Misa.

"Misa-chan." Amu called. A small bat flew into Amu's room through her window. "Misa, you want breakfast?" Amu asked. The bat nodded, it normally wouldn't talk during the day.

Amu and Misa walked/ flew downstairs to the kitchen. Amu was looking for her uncles bitter blood. Each Vampire has a different blood "Type". Like her aunt like the sweet and inncoent type, while her uncle likes the bitter and evil. Amu on the other hand like all blood type.

Amu reached for the bottle and a glass. She poured the blood into the cup andlet misa have some out of her cup. Amu sighed, the schools were closed for the day and her unlace and aunt were asleep, usually till the night.

"Mother in Heaven, I miss you so much, I wih I could hg and kiss you again, please have a wonderful Mother's day in Heaven." Amu Prayed. Amu went upstairs to change clothes.

When she was done she grabbed her skateboard and was heading to, well.. She didn't really know (Yes even Vampires can ride skateboards).

"Amu-chan, where are we going?" Ran asked groggily. "…" No response.

They finally arrived at some random place. Amu sat down on a bench. She let out a sigh. " Ran, I miss her so much." Amu said. She started crying. It has been so long since she cried. "Amu-chan." Miki said.

Suddenly Amu felt a presense near here, she looked up and saw…

Me: not as long and ill update on Monday and Saturday this week. Please R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Midnight Moon

Me: ok, the last one didn't really count as a long chapter so yah this will be the official LONG one :D

Ikuto: just get on with the story.

Me: shut it

Ikuto: no

Amu: DarkDemon01 doesn't own SC

Amu felt a presence in front of her. She looked up and saw a boy with white hair and green eyes. "Who are you?" She asked. "I'm Kaito." He said while smiling. "Hello." Amu said. "hey, so why are you crying?" Kaito said. "Nothing." Amu said while getting up to leave.

Something grabbed her arm, she looked and saw him pulling her back. "I'm going to bug you until you tell me." He said. "Fine." Amu gave in. She told him all about her mother and how today was Mother's day. "Oh, I see." He said. "yeah." Amu said. There was a few moments of silence. "Well at least your aunt cares, right?" he asked. "Not really, she always sleeps till 6 in the afternoon." She said. "My uncle is the only one who actually cares for me." She said. "well, that's good." he said. "yeah, well it's getting late so I better go." Amu said . 'Ok, well what school do you go to?" he asked. "Seiyo High, why?" Amu said. "Oh, just curious." he said, "well bye."

Amu skated back to her house. "Amu!" She heard her aunt call from the kitchen. "yes. She aaid while walking to the kitchen. "we need to talk." She said. "Ok." Amu said.

"ok, so there is something we have been keeping from you for awhile." Her aunt sighed. "It's about your mother and father." Her uncle said. "Ok" Amu said. "When your mother died the Vampire Circlet searched the house for anything interesting, and they found something." Her aunt said. "what was it?" she asked. "This." her uncle said while holding up a lock with four hearts on it. "it's called the Humpty Lock." Her aunt said. "It has an unknown power that only certain people can use." Her aunt said. "Legends have been told of people who could transform into different "beings" with this lock. But now it is being passed down from your mother and father to you." her uncle said while putting it around Amu's neck with the chain he used. "o-ok." Amu said.

As soon as the lock was put around her neck, Amu felt a warm comfort in her heart. "well, since that the Humpty Lock is now in your possession, there is a thing or two you need to know." Her aunt said, " There is a bearer of the Dumpty key, this person is said to be half human and half vampire." Her aunt said. "Try your best to find this person, that way the circlet can figure out if that person was once part of the Great Royals." She continued. "ok." Amu said. "Ok, well that will be all go to your room." her aunt said.

Amu walked to her room, after about 30 minutes she fell asleep.

(TIME SKIPPY)

ERR ERR ERR ER-

Amu smashed her alarm clock into pieces. "Crap!" She said. There was school today. Amu hopped out of bed, put on her uniform, brushed her hair and teeth and walked out of her house. The umpty lock was dangling from her neck.

Her charas were still asleep in her bag in their eggs. Amu sighed and entered the school grounds. "Hinamori-san!" someone called, Amu turned around and saw Kukai.

"hey Kukai." Amu said."Hinamori-san, where did you get that lock?" he asked. "My aunt gave it to me." Amu said. "Why?" She asked. "Nothing, but we have a trandfer student!" he said. "Awesome! What's his name?" She asked. "Kaito Usagi." He said. Amu froze, could he be the kaito from yesterday? "U, could you take me to him I want to greet him." She said. "Sure!" He said while dragging her to the class.

When they entered they saw a boy with White hair and Green eyes in a desk. "sup." he called. "hey kaito." Kukai called. "Amu, Amu?" Kukai called to the now frozen figure beside him. He snapped his fingers in front of her face and said "Amu the teacher found out you put the thumbtack on his seat." Amu screamed "What the heck? DID YOU TELL?" "Nope." he said coolly. Amu glared at him, "I'll give you ten seconds to run for dear life." She started counting down with her fingers. Kukai ran out fo the classroom and down the hall scared for life. Amu laughed.

"So you're name is Amu." Kaito said. "Yep." Amu said with her "cool and Spicy character". Amu looked over a his shoulder and there was a chara. "what you looking at?" Kaito asked. "Kaito do you have a chara?" She asked. "Yeah, why?" He asked. " I have 5 charas." She said.

"Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, Ruka" Amu called. 5 charas popped out of her bag. "Whoa." Kaito said. "Gaito, Ryou." Kaito called.

A chara with red hair and green eyes popped out of Kaito's bag. "I'm Gaito, Sup." The chara said. He looked like a singer. " I'm Ryou." The other one said, he looked just like Yoru except, he had a wolf tail and ears.

"When will class start?" Kaito asked. Sensei is always late." Amu said, " Until then you want tour of the school?" Amu asked. "Sure!' kaito said.

"Ok this room is the library." Amu said, "this room is the cafeteria, the gym, homeroom, etc." She said going thought out the school. "Ok, I think I got it all." Kaito said.

*Ikuto POV*

"Ikuto, you have to go to school some time~nya." Yaoru said. "I Know Yoru, but if she's a vampire she could bite me. Then again that sounds nice." he smirked. "Ikuto~Nya, just go, I mean she's gonna have to control herself other wise she would get caught." Yoru said.

"Fine, I'll go." Ikuto said while getting up to get dressed, he got dressed and did everything else.

He went to school.

*Regular POV*

"Everyone, sit down please, I know I was late but since I was late.. You can do whatever. Just stay in this room." he said. The class cheered. Sensei sighed.

Ikuto walked in.

As Amu and kaito and Kukai were talking about the history of Soccer, Ikuto was jjust staring at Amu.

"Guys is somebody staring at me?" Amu asked. Kukai and kaito looked and saw Ikuto looking at her, "Uh-" They got cut off by Iuto shaking his head no. "No?" They said.

"ok." Amu said.

(TIME SKIPPY)

Amu was walking home when someone ran up to her behind her and tapped her shoulder. "Hey, Hinamori-san." The by said. "yes?" She asked. "I need to talk with you the boy with blonde hair said. "Ok?" She said following him.

They walked to the Royal Garden. "yes, Hinamori-san, I need to ask you something." He said, "First, my name is tadae Hotori and I was wondering, do you have charas?" he asked. "yes, I do. Ran, Miki, Su, ia, Rka. " She called. They popped out ofher bag. "Whoa, 5 charas." he said. "well anyway, would you like to be part of the Guardians, if you say yes you will obtain the Joker position in the guardians. Along with Yaya, Kukai, Kairi (as the "manager") Rima, Nadahiko and Myself." he said. "Um, sure?" She said. "Great, please come here in two days for the next meeting." he said. "ok." She said

(Tim Skippy)

Amu was walking home when she spotted an egg with a white X on it it kept reapeting "I'm not good enough."

"Ran? What is that?"


	5. Chapter 5

Midnight Moon

"Amu-chan that's an x-egg." ran said. Amu nodded, she knew what to do. "MY heart Unlock!" She said.

She transformed into a white shirt with a black vest over it, a black mid-thigh skirt knee-high sneakers, a black guitar, devil wings and a tail, and a red star clip. "Character transformation: Amulet Star!" Amu and Ruka said.

The egg looked at her and tried to run away, "Star Guitar!" She said as she played a chord on her guitar and a sound wave came out of her guitar. "Nothing is impossible if you put your mind to it!" She said, "Negative heart: Lock on! Open Heart!" She exclaimed as the egg was purified. "That was easy enough." She said.


	6. Chapter 6

_Midnight Moon_

_Disclaimer: I don't own SC_

_Amu was running to the school, after the X-egg fight she was at least 3 minutes latre, "Amu-chan, hurry!" Ran said, "Baka!" Amu said. "What?" Ran said confused, "HOP, STEP, JUMP!" Amu said as she ram even faster than before, luckily she made it just in time! _

_She ran into homeroom, "Himamori-san!" Sensei called, "hai!" She said. Sensei sighed, "Just go to your seat." He said. Amu nodded._

_Class was boring as usual and Amu wasn't paying any attention, just focusing on how much she wanted blood, her throat was burning. She sighed, "Ran, I need to hunt." She said. Ran nodded, she needed to cause a distraction outside for awhile so Amu could attack. Ran and Rukka had an idea, "We could pull the fire alarm, that way the whole school could get out at once, during the chaos Amu could snake away for a few minutes and attack an animal to satisfy her." Rukka nodded, "Wow, Rukka you're amazing!" Ran screamed nearly busting Amu's eardrums. _

_They floated out side. And pulled the ifre alarm, BRING!_

_(WITH IKUTO)_

_Ikuto sensed charas, "Yoru I'll be right back." Ikuo said while getting up from the cherry blossom tree her was leaning on (he skipped class). Yoru nodded and fell back asleep and mumbling something about cat nip. _

_Ikuto walked to the smell ofcharas, he spotted 5 charas in a window with a girl with pink hair, she was talking to them. One chara smirked and floated away with another one. He was curious so he follow ed them into the hall, one pulled the fire alarm. Ikuto heard a loud "bring". He saw a teacher bringing the student out of the classroom franticly, 'quick! Outside there's a fire." he screamed. He spotted the pinkette with the 5 charas behind the corner , "Good job guys she said." thanking the charas. He was confused, Why would she thank charas fire pulling the fire alarm._

_That's when he saw it, her eyes changed from a beautiful golden, to a mysterious blood red and, Fangs appeared. His eyes went wide, he had guessed that she was a vampire but he really didn't want to believe it. Her charas were still by her side and looked the same. It was only Amu that was different._

"_Guys, we don't have much time and I want some human blood, speaking out which, you can come out now." She said looking at Ikuto through the wall. Ikuto was shocked she realized that he was there, his body froze. He heard her foot steps approach, "What are you doing here?" She asked obviously not scared or nervous. He just stayed quiet. "well, speak up." She said. "Are you a vampire?" he asked. Amu foze, "Please don't tell." She said almost begging. _

_Ikuto nodded, "Fine, under one condition." he said while putting a finger up. "What?" She asked. "Kiss me." he smirked. She blushed, "N-Not right now, I'm in my hunting state, if I kiss you there's a chance I'll end u biting you." She said. "So." Ikuto said, "It's just a little blood gone." he smirked, "I'll take the chance." He said. "Amu nodded, "Fine but don't say I didn't warm you."_

_A,u leaned in and kissed him for one second, or at least she was going for one second, but of couse our favorite cat-bot pushed her head into his. Amu's eyes went wide, she tried getting away but he was strong. She was panicking, her instincts were kicking in. She couldn't handle it anymore, she hit him on the face._

_He was dumbfounded "What?" he asked. "YOU BAKA I TOLD YOU I WAS IN MY HUNTING STATE! I COULD HAVE KILLED YOU!" She screamed. "I'm sorry," She said finally. "I have to go." She said while running away._

_Ikuto just stood there._

_Me: sorry aout the last chapter it was uber short, I'm hoping this one knida make up for it._

_Ikuto: it doesn't, Amu is still upset about almost killing me ._

_Me: sorry Amu_

_Me: plz R&R _


	7. Chapter 7

Midnight moon

Amu was laying in her bed, thinking of what happened with her and Ikuto. When Saaya came over tomorrow, would only make matters worse. Saaya wanted to be the vampire princess, her mom is my Aunt. Her dad isn't her uncle, so she treats him coldly. "Misa-chan, don't peck at the chara eggs." Amu said while watching Misa pick at the eggs.

"Fine." Misa said, stopping. "Misa, do you want to see Saaya?" Amu asked. "No." Misa said. "Ok, I'll let you out into the woods fr a couple of days until she's gone." Amu said letting the bat outside, "Come back in at least 3 days." Amu said. The bat nodded and flew off. Amu sighed. "I really need to go hunting, I never did get my blood today." She said to no one. She jumped out the window after locking her door, that way Saaya wouldn't get in.

She ran towards the park. "Finally out of that hell-hole of a house." She said to herself. She saw perfect victim, he was asleep on the park bench, looked like he was in his 20's. She walked up to him and bit his neck, that caused him to wake up. She let the blood flow through her body, it gave her more energy. Her eyes were now red and her fangs came out. She dropped her victim's body and walked away.

" I want more!" She said walking towards the city.

(WITH IKUTO)

Ikuto was walking down the street when he saw a flash of pink, could it be Amu? No, she was supposed to be home at 11:00 at night. He saw her walk towards an alley, he followed her. When he entered her saw Amu bighting a random person. He eyes were closed so he came up to her and tapped her shoulder. She stopped drinking and let the victim's body fall down. "Amu?" he asked. "Ikuto?" She said, he saw the fear in her eyes. "Is this what happens, when you drink someone's blood?" he asked. She looked down and nodded. He sighed, "Amu, it's okay, as long as you can control yourself, right?" he asked. She shook her head, no.


	8. Chapter 8

Midnight moon

Ikuto :oh look, a an update,…lazy.

Me: *crying* Amu-chan make him shut up!

Amu: *nods* yesh! *ties Ikuto up with a rope and tries to set him on fire*

Kukai: what took you so long?

Me: I, got lazy, what Ikuto said. Looks down in shame8 I've been working on Angel of Darkness too much :, so too make up for that, I'll give you all cookies *gives cookies to readers*

Amu: *sweat drops*

Me: although, I admit I have been watching anime, I've watched Skip Beat ( I don't own) and A little Snow Fairy Sugar ( don't own), I recommend both :D

Amu: Victoria (dats my name :D) doesn't own SC

Amu ran to her house, as soon as she entered, she heard the familiar cry of Saaya, "But Mom! You should have given me the lock! You know that Amu can't handle it being an orphan! Saaya screamed. 'Saaya, that has nothing to do with her parent being gone, just because she got it doesn't mean that you have to act like this." Amu's aunt screamed. Saaya screamed and stomped upstairs.

Amu walked out from the corner, 'Amu, don't listen to her." Her uncle said. Amu nodded, 'well tonight I think me and saaya will go hunting.' Amu said. Her uncle nodded, 'be careful.' he said. Amu nodded.

Amu walked upstairs to her room, she opened and saw Saaya tearing everything up. "Saaya! What are you doing?" Amu screamed . Saaya looked up with rage in her eyes, she huffed and walked out of her room.

Amu walked towards the pile of rubble that was her stuff. Saaya broke a picture of Amu's mom and Amu, tore up a ton of pictures of Amu and her mom, broke a mirror, and smashed amu's phone. Amu eyes turned red, out of hunger and rage, mostly rage, her fangs came out, and she threw the door to her room open, walked downstairs and slapped saaya inf ront of her unlce and Aunt. "How dare you enter our home and destroy my stuff because you didn't get your way!' Amu said as Saaya held her face that was now turning red.

'Amu-chan, what's wrong?' her uncle said. 'She destroyed all my stuff that involves my mother,she ripped my pictures of my mother and me up, destroyed my phone and my mirror!" amu said to her uncle. "Saaya-san, why?' her uncle asked. Amu had enough, "I don't care why! I just know she did it, that's enough for me to understand!" Amu said walking out of the house and to the park.

Amu ran to the park, she passed a few people on the way, she made her bangs cover her eyes, she no one could see, she kept her mouth shut to hide her fangs.

She ran to the park, no one was there, she thought that at least. She instantly collapsed, tears starte poring out, 'How could she do that?' amu thought aloud. "Do what?' A voice came from behind. Amu shot up, her eyes a blood lust color, the voice came from a boy blue hair and eyes, Ikuto.

"I'm sorry.' Amu said as she leaned into Ikuto's neck, she pierced him with her fangs, letting the blood flow down her neck.

Ikuto stood there, letting her drink from his neck. "Amu.' he said. She let go, "Ikuto, im so sorry!' She said falling to the ground sobbing, 'I didn't mean to, it's just, I'm sorry!' she said. Ikuto bent down and hugged her, "it's alright, I'm not mad, I've been bitten before so it's not that big of a deal" he said. Amu looked up with her now golden eyes, 'What, who bit you?' she asked.

Ikuto sighed, " that doesn't matter anymore." he said. "we should get you home." he said trying to lift her off the ground, she stayed put, "there's a reason I came here." She said. "what's that?' he asked. "To get away." She said. "why?" He asked. Amu got up. "Saaya." She said.

Amu started running to her house with Ikuto, being curious, following.

Amu walked up to her house, she jumped up on top of her balcony, opened the door and walked in. "Su, can you help me?' She asked her little chara. Su floated out of her egg and to Amu, "Amu-chan, what happened' Su asked. "Saaya.' She replied with poison in her voice. Su nodded. "Amu started picking the blades of mirror that Saaya broke, she accidentally cut her finger, she dropped the shard of glass and wen tto clean it off. At this time Ikuto jumped up on her balcony and walked in her room, he hid under her blanket in her bed, wasn't a good idea but he was curious.

Amu walked back in her room with a band-aid over her cut, she continued cleaning up the rubble. Ami picked up the broken picture of her mom and her and let one tear fall to the ground, "mother in Heaven, I miss you so much." She said to herself. Su floated to her and patted her head, "amu-chan, it's alright ~desu." Su said. Amu nodded, 'Thanks."

Amu continued cleaning, she put all the remains of her pictures into a box, along with the locket her mom gave her. She stretched out before falling on her bed. When she fell on her bed, she felt something under her blanket, she lifted it up to see a pair of midnight blue eyes staring at her, "yo." he said. "Ikuto?" She screamed.

"what are you doing here?" She asked. 'Ikuto shrugged. "Ikuto, you're lucky that auntie and uncle are out hunting.' She said. He shrugged again Amu heard a frustrated scream and a slam of dorrs downstairs, thn someone stomping upstairs, "Ikuto quick get under the bed!' amu said. Ikuto did so.

Saaya opened the door fiercely, and screamed. Ikuto put his hands over his ears. "Saaya what do you want?' amu said. "Get out now!" Saaya screamed. "No way in Hell, this is my room!' amu screamed. Saaya punced Amu in the face, Amu fell down with a bloody nose. " I see that you cleaned up your mother pictures, what apity she looked better on the ground covered with glass and scratches." saaya said. Amu got up, 'saaya, get out now!" she screamed at her. Saaya punched amu again, causing her to fall to the ground, Saaya kicked her in the stomach, and cut her in the face with on of the blades of glass she missed She stormed out of the room and slammed the door.

Amu got up shakily and coughed up blood, 'Ikut you ca come out." she said softly. He came out, 'is that saaya?' he asked. Amu nodded, 'She's my cousin, jealous that I was chose to be the vampire princess, so she abuses me and tries to kill me so that she can have the crown, but since I'm only the princess I don't have any guards.' amu explained getting out a first-aid kit. "It's not fair, you have to suffer that." Ikuto said. Amu nodded and took out a bandage and put it on her face. "I'm staying over." he said. Amu looked up, 'you know this Is a house full of full blooded vampires, and you want to stay over?" She asked. He nodded, "Fine but if you get caught, don't say I didn't warn you." Amu said. 'where are you going to sleep?" She asked. 'with you.' He smirked. Amu looked at him, 'No I'll pull the futon out." She said.

At about 10:00, Amu got ready for bed, put her clothes on in the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She walked back to her room, locking the door on the way in. "Why did you lock the door?' ikuto asked. "To make sure they don't come in later." Amu said getting into bed. Ikuto nodded. Amu turned off the lamp, "Goodnight ikuto." She said. ' I thought vampires don't sleep." ikuto said. "we do, but only once every week, she said, the more we sleep the more likely we are to attack, because out vampire instincts get more energy when we sleep." Amu explained. Ikuto nodded and shut his eyes.

About a few hours later, Ikuto got really cold so he decided to get in bed with Amu. He crawled under the covers with her, she was cold too, probably she was a vampire. Amu surprisingly pulled ikuto closer, "so warm." She muttered. She snuggled her head in his chest. Ikuto chuckled and held her close too. They then fell asleep in one of the happiest nights of ikuto's life.

(THE NEXT MORNING)

Amu woke up to a pair of warm arms around her, she opened her eyes and saw Ikuto. She instantly turned red and saw that she was hugging him too. She let go and fell out of bed, 'what the fudge?" she said. She got up off the floor. "so, your awake?' Ikuto asked getting up. There was a knock at the door, "Amu-chan, it's your uncle, can you open the door?' He asked. Amu signaled for Ikuto to get in the closet, he did. She unlocked the door and opened it , "hello unlce.' She smiled. 'Amu, can I come in?' he asked. Amu nodded and let him in. He shut the door behind him.

"Amu, I have something to tell you." Her uncle started, amu nodded, "It's about the lock and key." he said, "well, me and your aunt were going through some old stuff of you mom's, and found the circlets letter, they said that who ever own he dumpty lock shall be angaged to the bearer of the humpty lock." he said. Amu's eyes widened, 'you mean when I find that person right, we'll be engaged?' she asked. He nodded, "speaking of engagement, since you are the princess of the vampires, you will be going to the circlets palace for one of the circlet member's wedding tomorrow, you can take a date, it has to be a vampire though.' he said. Amu nodded. He got up, "well, that is it for now, I will inform you on further instructions, if they come up.' he said leaving.

Ikuto came out of the closet, "what was that about?' he asked. "I'm getting married." Amu replied. Ikuto froze, "well to who.' He asked. Amu looked at him, 'whoever owns the dumpty key." She said. Ikuto's eyes widened. "Also tomorrow I have to go to a wedding, I can bring a date." She said. "I think I'll ask one of my good friends, like Jun or Shito!" She said picking her phone up. "Since it has to be vampires only I can't ask you, I would though if I could." She said.

She dialed the number for Shito

Ring…Rng…Ring…Ri-

"hello." The voice said on the other side of the line.

"Shito, it's me Amu, I was wondering, do you want to go to the wedding with me?" She asked. "sure.' he replied, 'I'll pick you up at 8:00 tomorrow." he said. Amu nodded, "ok, bye and thanks." She said hanging up.

"what does Shito look like?" Ikuto asked. "lets see, last ai saw hm he had blue eyes and black hair. He tend to change his hair color every now and then." Amu explained. Ikuto nodded. "well, I should probably go dress shopping, since Saaya tore those up too." Amu sweat dropped. "can I come?" Ikuto asked. Amu gave him a confused look, you sure?' She asked. 'eh why not, were friends right?' he said.


	9. Chapter 9

Midnight Moon

Me: I'm very sorry I haven't updated in awhile I've had writers block and I got kicked off the Pc for a while, I tried to sneak on it worked…for 10 minutes -_-

Ikuto: phooey! I don't believe you! You're just lazy!

Me: shut it neko boy I'm not in the mood .

Ikuto: *gulps*

Yoru: Ahah you got threatened by this wmp of a girl ~nya!

Me: *grabs Yoru by the ears* what was that shrimp?

Yoru: Nothing ~nya! Oh Mighty Victoria doesn't own Shugo Chara

Me: what he said.. On with the story :D

Ikuto: she recovered fast -_-"

Amu walked downstairs for 'breakfast', she brought out the 'blood of a child' her aunt drinks. She poured some intoa glass and sipped on it.

Ikuto jumped out of her window and went home to change before Amu came downstairs. "I should probably go change." Amu though walking upstairs after putting her glass away. She walked to her room to change.

She changed into a white and back striped long sleeve shirt with a black mini shirt and white and black striped legging with black boots. Her hair was down with her signature 'X' clip in her hair holding it up except it was black instead of red for her outfit.

Amu walked downstairs to the guestroom, Saaya was asleep, "Good." Amu thought, "I can go shopping without her bugging me." Amu thought as she went upstairs to call Ikuto, little did she know that he had something planned.

(with Ikuto)

Ikuto got a call from Amu, "hello?" He said picking up. "Hey, Ikuto it's me Amu are you ready?" She asked. "Yeah almost I'll come by in about twenty minutes." He said. Amu agreed and hung up. He smirked, ok so if you're wondering why, When Amu fell asleep last night Ikuto got her phone and checked for Shito's number, he wrote it down and called him early in the morning. "hey Shito, I'm one of Amu's friends I was wondering if I could surprise her, but I need your help." He said. Shito agreed, "Ok but how does this involve me? Shito asked. 'I just want to see what a vampire party is like, so can I act like you?' Ikuto asked. Shito agreed, "I'm a little sick so yeah you can go, and I almost forgot my hair color is white now.' Shito said hanging up.

(Ikuto was going to act like Shito to see what a vampire party is like *or so he says*, just letting you know if you were confused.)

' White hair huh?' Ikuto thought as he got out his white hair dye, he would have to use it this once, "I'll put It on after shopping with Amu." He said.

(Back with Amu)

Amu heard a knock at her door, she quickly ran to the door to see Ikuto. She opened the door to see Ikuto looking knowwhere, he was wearing a blue hooide with jeans and a white graphic tee-shirt with black shoes (I think he wore that in the episode 33 of Shugo Chara). "Hey Amu le-." he said. Amu heard Saaya move around in the bed so she quicky covered his mouth and held a finger up saying 'be quiet for a second'. When she finally stopped moving Amu sighed and uncovered his mouth, "Sorry about that, Saaya is still asleep." Amu whispered. Ikuto nodded. Amu walked out of the house turning the light off in the process. She walked over to the garage and opened the door, "Ikuto what you see in here, don't freak out. Ok?" She said. Ikuto nodded. Amu sighed and opened the door, she lad him out back by the way was behind the mansion so it could hide whatever was behind there. There was 3 Corvettes… And a dragon? a red one, a midnight-blue one, and a black one. "The blue one is mine." She explained.

"Her name is Yumi." Amu said petting her, "Every vampire gets one when they turn five, you have to train it, feed it, bathe it. It's not easy bathing it." Amu explained. "Each rider gets one of these." Amu said holding up the gold medallion with a blood red ruby in the center, "When vampires 'connect' their powers with it, they can hide their dragons and their dragons can have the same powers." Amu explained climbing onto it. "Ikuto come one we have to go, Yumi could get tired of waiting and just take me." Amu said grabbing his hand and pulling him up onto the dragon.

He got behind her hugging her close, "Amu-koi let's go." he smirked. Amu blushed a fierce scarlet, 'I-I-kuto let go I have to f-fly." She said grabbing a hold of the reins, "Ah, I almost fotgot." Amu said quickly jumping down. She walked in front of Yumi and concentrated on the elements, earth, wind, water, fire she chanted in her mind with her eyes closed. She lifted a finger to the sky. There was a sudden burst of energy in her body she looked up and saw the air was forming around her hand, she smiled it was working. She opened her hand so that the air was circling her hand and her palm was to the sky, water started to rise from the grass that was drying out, she was doing it right. She hld her other hand to the ground, a flame appeared in her hand, she held it down and a piece of dirt was in her palm she help both hands in front of Yumi's medallion. The elements shot out of her hand and into the medallion, it tured a deep purple color.

Amu climbed on top of the dragon with Ikuto on it as well, "Hup!" amu said as she flicked the reins. "Ikuto hold on tight." Amu said as they lifted off the ground and jumped into the air. Ikuto held on to Amu, she was flying. "Ikuto were entering the vampire world brace yourself." Amu said as she held onto the reins tighter. There was a boom and a flahs of light. They ere in the forest, "Amu, where are we?' he asked. "My world." She said as she steered Yumi to go left and land. "This is where vampires come to shop, there are certain things a vampire need that human stores don't sell. Like blood, weapons, animals. And so on." She said as she reached into the bag that was on Yumi's saddle. She pulled out a silver tiara with a red ruby on it and a red rose. She gave the rose to Ikuto, 'Keep this somewhere safe you'll need it in a minute." Amu said as she put the tiara on and took her clip out.

Ikuto nodded and put it in his pocket. Amu walked up to Yumi and said, "Yumi go to the market and tell them I've arrived ." Amu said to the dragon, it nodded and flew off. "Follow me." Amu said as she walked to a clearing in the forest. Ikuto give me the rose and try to walk to that rock over there." Amu said and pointed to a rock on the other side of the clearing. Ikuto gave her the rose and he walked over there. Amu gestured for him to come back. He did so. She gave him the rose and told him to do the same thing. He nodded and walked. He was about to touch the rock when he ran into an invisible shied. "What the heck?' He said. Amu walked up to him as she put her hand on the invisible shield, it started to form gate. Amu opened the gate and walked in, 'Ikuto come on." She said as she entered. As soon as she entered there were people bowing and saying ",Hime-sama has returned." Amu nodded and bowed back. She and Ikuto walked to the seller that had a stand labeled "ドレス (dresses)".

"Konnichiwa Hime-sama." the young seller said. Amu bowed, "Hai Usui-kun, I was wondering do you have any new shipments from the circlet?' Amu asked. Usui nodded, "Over here but they don't seem like a wedding style, there are all dark and dreary, so I recommend the new shipments from the French Vampires. It is a light a soft material perfect for any formal occasion, the shoes are optional." Usui explained holding up a knee-length pale teal dress, "Also it will be great for your preformance there." Usui said smiling. 'Eh, they didn't mention a performance." She said. He looked at her, "The circlet said that you would play your violin there." He said. "I've already told them I quit violin." She said. "You play violin?" Ikuto asked her. "Used to.' Amu said. "What happened?' he asked her. Amu froze and usui signaled for him to shut up. "Mother always loved my violin playing, when she died I quit playing, it reminded me too much of her." Amu said sadly.

"Speaking of which, you aunt is a horrible queen, no offense but she ruined our clan.' Usui said. Amu agreed, 'I know but hopefully I can find the bearer of the dumpty key, marry and become queen." She said, "Then I can make everything better again." Amu said happily. "You would make a perfect queen, hime-sama." Usui said. Amu thanked him, "Well what about the imports from our sister clan?" Amu asked. He nodded, 'Our best yet, there is one I recommend for you. A teal knee-length dress, it had the one shoulder design and it comes with the teal shoes also. Also for our lovely hime-sama returning I will give you, this." he said holding up a teal rose hair clip, "Whoa arigato usui-kun." She said. "How much?" She asked. "50000 yen." he said. Amu nodded and pulled out that much from her pocket. "Ikuto do you want anything?' She asked as she took the bag from the seller. "No thanks." he said. Amu nodded. "Ah! Ikuto I need to get a present for them and some blood." Amu said. He nodded, 'take your time.' he said. Amu nodded and bowed, "Arigato." She said and ran to the blood market as Ikuto stayed behind to look at the mini dragons.

Amu ran to the blood market and bought the blood, all she need now was the present. She passed a music store, "Maybe I could play for themas their present." She thought to herself as she entered the shop. When she entered she instantly smelled rosin andheard the sound of violins, violas, cellos, and basses being tuned. She walked to the shop owner, "Konnichiwa, I was wondering if I could buy a violin?' She asked the owner. He bowed, 'Ah Hime-sama, right this way.' he said leading her to get her arm measured.

She was a full sized violin, she bought the dark brown one with a black case, she had fresh rosin two bows and the strings were tuned perfectly. She ran back to Ikuto he was petting a mini dragon, "Gomen I bought a violin, tht should be a present for the circlet, I'll play my violin to the couple." she said panting. "Lets go." She said as she and Ikuto walked back to the dragon. Amu pushed him into the trees with her. They heard some men walk by Amu peeked put. It was the red guards. "Ikuto try not to make a noise.' Amu said softly. He nodded. They walked past the tree that they were behind. "hey Kon, do you smeel that, it smeels lke the royal's blood." One o the guards said. The other sniffed, 'yeah it does." He said getting closer to the tree. Amu tensed up, she thought of a plan. She used her element power, she was controlling the liquid in the guards bodies, blood.

She made on guard smack the others. They soon were in a fist fight. Amu grabbed Ikuto's hand and ran to the clearing. Amu fell to the ground when she got there, she was panting. "Amu, what's wrong?' Ikuto asked. "Nothing." She managed to choke out. Ikuto knelt beside her and picked her up. He brought her to the dragon and set her on the saddle. Amu ended up falling asleep on the saddle. Ikuto drove the dragon to her house. When they got to her house he picked her and th stuff up and brought her to her room. He put her in her bed.

After an hour or so Amu woke up. "Ikuto?" She called. He walked over to her, "What happened Amu?" He asked her. "What do you mean?" She asked. "With the guards in red coats?" Ikuto asked. Amu looked down, "They were the ones that told killed mother, they hunt vampires. One of the guards was a half vampire so he would go from place to place, vampire to hunting. And so on. But one day he fell in love with my mother, queen of the Hinamori clan (now called the Moon clan by the current queen). My mother didn't love him back so she declined his proposal. He told the other guards how to get into the vampire world and they killed mother." Amu said with tears flowing down her cheeks and into her lap.

"Amu….." Ikuto said softly. There was a knock at the door, "Amu-chan, it's uncle." Her uncle said through the door. Ikuto hid under the bed, "Hai, come in." Amu said. The uncle came in with a surprise, "Amu-chan, do you remember Hikaru?" He asked. Amu's eyes lit up, "Kaoru! Yeah, he was my best friend!" Amu said. "Well, Hikaru come in here." The uncle said. Amu jumped up, "Hka-chan!' She screamed and ran to the door. Hikaru was standing there looking different. He had a glare in his eye and his hair went from the familiar red to a jet black, his eyes were no longer green, they were blood red. "Hika-chan?" Amu asked obviously surprised. "well, your aunt is calling me I'll be going." Her uncle said.

When the uncle left Hikaru used his power to shut the door without having to move. He stepped closer to Amu, Amu stepped back, "Hika-chan, what happened?' She asked. "Do you not remember?" he asked. Amu cocked her head to the side, "eh?' She asked. "Oh, my dead Amu! You forgot! I'm like this because of you!" he screamed, 'You were so hungry and filled with reage you did this to me." Hikaru said with venom in his voice, "The pain was horrible, now I'll make you suffer like I did!" he screamed as he picked her up by her neck. Amu choked trying to breath. He pushed her up against the wall by her neck.

Amu looked at Ikuto and shook her head no. He stayed put under the bed. "Miki Character transformation." Amu said softly, Miki heard. There was a flash of blue and Amu character transformation with Miki.

"Character Transformation: Amulet Spade!" She and Miki said.

"Colorful canvas!" Amu said waving her paintbrush in the air at a splash of paint hit him in the face. He was knocked back. "Come on Miki lets switch!" Ruka said. Miki nodded.

Character Transformation: Amulet Star!" Ruka and Amu said together. "Star Guitar!' Amu screamed as she played a chord and he was hit with the sound wave.

Hikaru stood up" My heart: unlock!" he screamed

Me: don't kill me, *country accent* I luv me a good ol' cliffy!

Ikuto: there goes her sanity.. -_-

Me: . neko boy what'd I tell you! *tackles and attacks with computer mouse*

Me: *Brings Ikuto's face real close to the camera thing* you see what happens when you piss me off, I kill Ikuto :3

Ikuto: no fair :O

Me: I don't care :P

Amu: don't kill him that's my job :O

Me: be my guest!

Amu; *evil smirk*

Ikuto: oh dear lord o.o

Me: please R&R :D


	10. Chapter 10

Midnight moon

Me: okay so I took a week long vacation to Colorado :3 it was aweshum!

Ikuto; yeah yeah, you also saved your little sister's life, big deal

Me; it is a big deal, goddamn rafts, she fell off me and my mom's BF pulled her back up onto the raft. Cold freaking water o.o

Amu: are you alright?

Me: yeah, but anyway! I want to have a contest! Since I'm pretty close to the 40th review, I'lll have a contest!

Amu: for what?

Me: well since I'm very grateful to my reviewers, I'll have a character contest. The first three people to review this chapter when I post it, get to be in the story.

This is the way I want you to fill the character form out:

Name:

hair color/ eye color:

Height:

Age: (can't be older than 30)

Chara (s): (optional)

Character transformation: (optional)

Friend or Foe (to the main characters):

Vampire or human:

(If vampire) special ability/ royal or not/ Vampire world or human world:

Male or female:

Personality (describe your character):

Me: the next two who review will be my fellow 'pre-show and after-show talk' people, when I say that I mean like how last chapter I beat up Ikuto, well that was the pre-show and after show, like right now im talking on the pre-show talk. After the story is the after-show talk.

Here is the form for them:

Gender:

Hair color/ eye color:

Height:

It doesn't matter how you do it, copy and paste into the review thingy, or just any other way. Fill free to leave your comments about the show after you have filled the form out :D

Ikuto: she doesn't own SC\

Me: dur :P

"Character Transformation: Dark Soul!" Hikaru transformed with apparently his chara. "Hikaru (not Kaoru as I saw from the last chapter, sorry mistake).." Amu managed to say while still in shock. He smirked, "The pain was unbearable, as your venom went through my veins turning me to this." Hikaru said as he aimed his staff at her ready to fire. "Hikaru, you knew the risks, you let me." She said backing away. "Yeah your right, I did. But you promised me you wouldn't hurt me, you broke that promise." he said stepping closer to her with the staff pointed at her, "Now I'll make you suffer! I'll break you in your own house!" he screamed with the staff pointed directly at her head and an evil smile with his eyes glowing a blood red.

"Hikaru, please no." Amu said backing up. He smirked, "Dark Chain!" He said softly as black chains started to shoot out of the staff and wrap around Amu. "Ruka, stop cancel the chara nari." Ami sighed as he transformation was canceled and ruka floated to the towards the others looking at Amu worriedly. "Amu, what are you doing?' ikuto wondered. Amu took a deep breath and pointed two fingers at Hikaru.

Hikary suddenly had no control over his body he couldn't move, he realized Amu could control the elements. "Blood Controlling , clever." Hikaru said, "What are you going to do know?" He asked smirking. "I challenge you to a Locket." Amu said.

His eyes widened, "The Locket, you wouldn't." He said. "Oh, but I would. If you lose your vampire abilities are gone, if I win I get your vampire abilities. Let's see I can control the elements and talk to bats. You can control lighting, talk to animals, telepathy, and control emotions. Shall we?" Amu asked letting go of his blood, allowing him to move. Amu put a hand on the blue locket he had on, he put his hand on the red locket Amu's mother gave her, "Locket." Both of them shouted. Suddenly the room was turned into a battle field, "Who's that?" Hikaru asked Amu pointing to Ikuto, he was a safe distance away. "Hikaru give me a minute." Amu said walking over to Ikuto. "Ikuto, stay out of the way, if you get hit you'll get hurt and possibly die." Amu said, "Just stay out of the way, please." Amu aske looking into his violet eyes hopefully. He nodded, "Thank you Ikuto." Amu said as she walked away to the other side of the field. "I have to be at the wedding in a few hours, let's make this quick." Amu said jumping in the air. "Locket Game!' Amu said. The locket around her neck turned into a red sword and sheild. "First one to get the others weapon down and back to a locket wins." Amu said.

"Locket Game!" Hikaru said, his locket turned intoa blue bow and arrow, he had a quiver with the bows in it.

Hikaru ran to Amu with the bow and arrows, he shot one , she blocked it with the shield. She ran up to him and tried to knock the bow down with the sword but cut his arm. He grabbed her sword and flipped her behind him. Amu jumped back up and ran towards him with the sword ready to swing. He shot an arrow, it hit her arm, she was bleeding on her arm. The once white shirt she had on was scarlet on her left arm. She let out a cry of pain and ran towards him. She swung the sword knocking down one of the arrows. He quickly tried to pick it up but it was too late. Amu knocked the bow out of his hands and pointed the sword at him, "Locket Game End." Amu said as a flash of light came out of her sword, the field turned back into her room. Amu fell to the floor, "So tired. Hikaru touched her locket, "Locket Loss." he said as her locket began to glow, she lay still allowing the new power to fill her body. She stood up when she felt ready.

She let out a cry of pain and fell to the ground, Ikuto rushed over to her, "What's wrong?" he asked. Amu looked up her eyes red , "Please Ikuto get away." She said. Ikuto jumped back watching as Amu sat on the floor in pain. Her arm stopped bleeding. She got up, her locket was still red but there was something different about her. When she stood up all the way, she looked stronger, "Hikaru, the locket." Amu said putting her hand out, he put the locket in her hand. She squeezed in in her hand, when she opened her hand the locket was gone.

"Gomaneasai." She said to Hikaru. He nodded, 'I lost it's only fair." Amu nodded, Hikaru bowed respectfully, "Hime-sama please forgive me for challenging you.' Hikaru said. Amu nodded, "Forgiven." She said bowing. Hikaru got up and walked away out of the room.

"What time is it?' Amu asked. "almost six o'clock." Ikuto answered. She freaked, "Wait outside I have to get ready." Amu said pushing him outside on the balcony. She ran to the closet pulled out the dress, shoes and hair piece along with the violin and blood.

She put on the dress and shoes. She put her hair piece on and her silver tiara with teal diamonds on it instead of rubies. She put on a black choker with a teal heart in the middle. She opened the door of the balcony, "Ikuto, how do I look?" She asked. He looked and smiled, "like royalty." he said. Amu blushed slightly, "Thank you. I wonder when Shito will e ready, I wonder if I should call him." Amu wondered.

"Oh, Amu I have to go, I have school tomorrow." He lied. Amu nodded and waved as he jumped off the balcony.

Amu picked up her phone and called Shito, ring, ring rin- "Hello?" Shitp said into the phone. 'h, are you ready?" Amu asked. "Yeah I'll be over in about 30 minutes." he lied. Ikuto was coming istead.

Amu said ok and hung up.

(with Ikuto)

He died his hair white, put on a black tux her got at the market when Amu was looking for Violins. He put a teal rose in his pocket. "Yoru, you stay here for tonight." he said to the chara. Yoru nodded and floated to his egg to take a nap.

Ikuto chuckled and walked out of the house and to his car. He drove to Amu's house in a hurry. He finally got there and knocked on the door. Amu answered with a smile, "Konbanwa (good evening) Shito-kun." She said letting him in. He nodded and entered, "Shall we take Yumi?" She asked. He nodded, "Sure but I'm driving." He said. Amu nodded and they walked to Yumi. Amu climbed on with Shito (ikuto) already on.

"Hup." Ikuto said remembering what Amu did last time. Ymi flew in the direction of the castle, she knew it by heart. There was that same flash of light as they entered the Vampire world. The castle was different than imagined. It was a light yellow and looked like a mansion. They landed Yumi. Ikuto helped Amu down. Amu and ikuto walked to the castle with Amu's arm interlocked with Ikuto's.

They entered the castle. The circlet walked up to Amu, "Ah Hime-sama you made it." Kyon, one of the circlet members, said. Amu bowed, "Hai I put one of the presents on the present table." Amu said. "One of them?' Kyon said rasing an eyebrow. "Since I didn't agree to performing I thought I could do that as one of the presents." She explained. "Understood." Kyon said. 'Who is this?" Kyon asked looking at Ikuto, Amu still thought Ikuto was Shito. "Shito Fujioka." She said, "One of my childhood friends." Amu explained.

Kyon nodded, "Oh Hime-sama, we have something for you. Follow me." he said leading her to a door with Ikuto. He opened the door revealing a white cat with a black collar and a gold bell on it, "Since we didn't get you anything for your birth-day, we decided to get you something now." he said. Amu smiled in appreciation, "Arigato." She said bending down and picking it up, "I'll name you, Yuki." She said. "Why Yuki hime-sama?" Kyon asked. "It means Snow." She smiled. Kyon nodded. There was a huge ding of a bell, "Well, that's the wedding bell, lets get going." Kyon said leading Amu, the cat and Ikuto (everyone still thinks Ikuto is Shito).

"Uh, Hime-sama, do you smell human too?" Kyon asked as he sniffed. Amu sniffed, "Indeed, I wonder where? I'm pretty hungry." She said playfully showing her white fangs. Kyon chuckled, "You know the rules Hime-sama, no drinking fresh blood in the castle." he said chuckling. Ikuto gulped. "What's wrong Shito-kun?" Amu asked. "N-Nothing." he stuttered. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

They entered the ball-room and sat down in one of the white chairs, about 5 minutes late the sound of wedding music and a beautiful blushing bride walked down the aisle to the soon-to-be husband. The girl couldn't stop smiling, it made Amu smile also. Ikuto watched as Amu smiled at the sight. He smiled too. 'just think Amu, that's going to be me when I find the bearer to the dumpty-key.' she thought to herself.

"Do you take Kodai Suoh to be you husband (I suck at wedding scenes xD)?" The presist asked. "I do." The bide answered. "Do you take Anji Maaka to be your wife?" "I do." "You may now kiss the bride." the priest said. The groom and bride leaned in and kissed for a brief second. Everyone clapped. Amu smiled at the sight of the blushing girl and the smirking boy.

(After the wedding)

"Hime-sama, we do appreciate you coming to our wedding." Anji said. "Not a problem, Congratulations." Amu smiled. A waiter came by with glasses of blood. "Thank you." Amu said grabbing two for the bride and groom and two for Shito (ikuto) and her. The waiter left. Amu, the groom, and bride raised their glasses and sipped. Ikuto looked into the glass. "Shito, you love 'blood of a child, what's wrong?" Amu asked. "Nothing." Ikuto said to her. Amu didn't look convinced, "Drink it." Amu said. Ikuto nodded and sipped it, it was surprisingly…good. He sipped some more, "Delicious." he said smiling. Amu smiled "I'm glad you like it." Amu took another sip and turned her back, "Anji, Kodai, do you want your second present from me now?" She asked. "Sure." Anji said Kodai nodded. Amu set her glass down and walked to Yumi. She pulled the violin out of the dragon's bag that was attached to the saddle.

She walked back in and walked to the stage. Kyon smiled at her. Amu smiled back, she pulled the violin out and rosined the bow (if you don't know what that is, it is normally either black or a light brown transparent color, it is used on the bows or a better sound. When you play the rosin slowly falls under the strings ok the instrument, you have to clean that off before you play again otherwise you violin/viola/bass/ or cello will be dirty. I used to play viola and Violin. I never said I was good xD). She walked on the stage and started to play. Everyone looked at her, Amu had to fight back the tears. She lost. Tears fell silently as she played.

The sound was amazing, it was so luxurious and passionate. The bride started crying with joy. Kodai closed his eyes and smiled. Kyon shut his eyes enjoying the overwhelmingly beautiful music while it lasted. Ikuto did the same as Yuki purred as he held him, it was better than his playing. When she stopped, 'Congratulations Anji and Kodai." She said before putting her violin away. She quickly wiped the rosin off of her violin and put it safely back into the case. She walked back outside to put it away while tears still fell. She put the violin in the bag and petted Yumi.

Yumi was only a baby dragon at the time her mother died, she was being kept by the circlet for further training. Yumi didn't really know Amu's mother, she just knew she was someone Amu cared about. Yumi nudged Amu with her head lovingly. Amu kissed her forehead. "I'll be back soon Yumi." Amu said walked back into the castle. "Shito, we should go it's almost 12:00." Amu said to Shito (ikuto). Ikuto nodded. Amu walked to Anji and Kodai, "Sayonara, I have to go. Congratulations once more." She said smiling. She waved bye to Kyon and left with Ikuto who she thought was Shito. Amu was about to climb onto Yumi when Ikuto pulled her back down and looked into her eyes, "It's okay to cry you know. Everyone's noticed. You miss your mother but you hold back. Cry." he said softly. Amu started to cry. She sobbed softly, "Shito-kun," She looked up, "Thank you." She hugged him. Ikuto hugged back and gently rubbed her hair, "let it out." he said softly. Amu let the tears flow, 'Shito-kun, I miss her so much." She said. "I wish she woul-" She stopped mid-sentence and jumped back, "Ikuto?" She asked. He was panicking inside but tried to play it cool on the outside, "You smell like human." She said. "Ikuto I swear if that's you. You've just made a grave mistake." She threatened. He saw the rage and hate in her eyes.

"Amu, I'm sorry." he said. "Ikuto we have to get out of here." She said quickly pulling on his sleeve to get on Yumi. "Why, what's wrong?' He asked.

"Is that a human I smell, oh could it possibly be one, ive been very hungry these past few days?" a voice came from behind. Amu turned around swiftly to see a vampire with fangs fully extracted and eyes red with hunger. "Ikuto, get on now!" Amu said. "Ikuto, I wish you didn't see me like this.' Amu said. She ran behind the vampire and puched a hole right through his head, "You are a disgrace to all vampires, low-blood." She said as she pulled her hand out from his head and watched as the body of the vampire disappeared and blood ran down her arm. "Ikuto, you're not scared? Right?" She asked with tears welling up. He shook his head, "Ikuto don't lie." She said. He said, "I'm not, I know you and you would never do anything like that unless necessary. That's why I love you." he said smirking.


	11. QUICK UPDATE! READ VERY IMPORTANT!

Midnight Moon

Quick update

okay so I was on my dsi reading my reviews a couple of minutes ago. When I was a review from "Bunnylish"

And I apoligize, I hadn't realized I used Haruhi Suzumiya, Miku Miku Dance, or Ouran High School Host club. Chibi vampire I know I used the falling down part from that, I couldn't think of anything else, I really and very sorry. If I do ever do something like that again please tell me, I will surely give credit. And if it's not too much work, can you tell me the parts that I did use those animes in my story?

So just to be sure ahem! I give credit for some of the ideas to those just mentioned, apparently. Gymnasia :'( I haden't realized my mistake :'(

As for the contest:

Tomoyo-chan11

Syao Blossoms

And

Luna won the 3 character spaces! Congratulations! The two other spots are available for my talkers :3 so yeah peace out for now, the next chapter could take awhile I have to fit in the new characters but it'll be uber long I promise :3


	12. Chapter 12

Midnight Moon

Me: I've been plotting an idea for this chapter.

Ikuto: it couldn't get any better.

Me: Gomenasai Ikuto

Amu: to stop this from getting any deeper into the subject, let me introduce the three new characters! Luna!

Luna: *poofs randomly* yes a number three with- wait….This isn't Taco Bell!

Amu: Hello Luna-chan, welcome to the world of Midnight Moon, you will soon meet the other people!

Luna: okie dokie

Me: The second new character, Eriko!

Amu: You're a new character here! So This is Luna-chan, Ikuto, and Victoria.

Eriko: *bows* Pleased to meet you.

Amu: *Bows* Arigato

Me: It's not story time so Amu don't act like a princess yet

Amu: *Stands up straight* Hai

Me: and last but not lease! Lexi!

Lexi: What do you need?

Me: you're a new character, welcome!

Lexi: whatever *walks over to a chair and sits down*

Me: oh that reminds me, I reviewed over my reviews and a girl named "Faith" reviewed it right after Lexi sent in her thing for being a tyalker, so I guess that makes her one of the talkers, but anyway theres still a slot open for a talker at yhis time, so feel free to do that.

Faith: *walks in* hello people of Fanfiction!

Lexi: why did she get to walk in? I was poofed in!

Eriko: yeah!

Me: um, well… uh, I'll do this disclaimer!

Eriko and Lexi: hey answer us!

Me: sadly I don't own SC so enjoy da story!

P.S. they might seem like they're going too fast in this chapter but remember how long it is

_Part 1: Discoveries and Reunions _

Amu glared, "Don't ever say that, I can't focus on love right now. I have to find the dumpty Key bearer." She snapped. Ikuto nodded, "I understand, but after you do find the bearer-" he got cut off by Amu saying, "You don't understand, Ikuto. When I find the bearer, I'm leaving the human world and getting engaged to him." She said sadly. He looked down, "Oh." Was all he said, Amu grabbed his hand and pulled him on the dragon. He sat behind her holding Yuki. Amu let out a few silent tears, 'I don't want to leave the human world, maybe of the owner is a half-vampire I can stay there with the circlet's permission' she thought. They landed behind her house. She jumped off with Yuki and her violin. "Ikuto, come on we have to sneak you home silently." She said helping him down. He jumped off. "Ok." He said.

"Ikuto, how should we get you home?" Amu asked. "I could walk." He suggested. "Ikuto, open you mouth again." Amu said with her eyes wide. He did so. Instead of the normal dull and flat teeth in his mouth, there were two vampire fangs. "Ikuto, did you drink the blood?" Amu asked with worry in her voice. He nodded, "It was good." He replied. "How much?" She asked. "About two glasses." He said. Amu's eyes widened, "Ikuto, do you feel different?' She asked. "Hm, I want more blood, my teeth feel different." He replied. Amu grabbed his hand, "we have to go back!" She said pulling him to the midnight-blue car. She hopped into the driver's seat. "Do you have a license?" he asked. She pulled out a dragon license, "It's good for driving too." She said putting it back. She started the car and pulled out, "I doubt they'll notice it's gone." She said driving in the direction of the forest. "Slow down!" Ikuto said. She glared at him, 'No, this is an emergency." She said speeding up. They stopped at the edge of the forest. Amu jumped out, Ikuto followed. "Ikuto, I'm so sorry." Amu said with tears in her eyes. "For what?' he asked. "There's a chance you may-" Se got cut off by the sound of a voice. "Amu-chan, is that you?" A voice asked. Amu turned around to see her old friend, Eriko. "Eriko-chan, it's been awhile, what are you doing in the human world? Won't the king and queen of the star clan be worried" Amu said bowing. "Yes, they know I'm here hunting." Eriko said. "Eriko-chan, you know about the lost Royals right,The queen of the Neko Clan and king." Amu asked. "Hai, the queen of the cat clan, I heard she was a human at one point, but her lover transformed him after being mated. She was human when they mated, so their first child was a half-vampire." She explained, "From what I Know the king and queen gave their offspring to the Hoshina family ,the queens parents they're humans. Although the second child was a full vampire, they put a tattoo on both of them, in the shape of a paw print on their left side of their neck. It goes away when their vampire powers have awoken again." She said. Ikuto's eyes widened, "Do you know what their names were, The king and queen?" He asked. "King Aruto Tsukiyomi, and Queen Souko Hoshina. The children still have the same last names though." She said, "I believe the boy child has Tsukiyomi for a last name and the girl Hoshina." She finished.

"Ikuto," Amu said looking at him. His eyes were popping out of his head, "Utau and I." he managed to say. "Amu-chan, the royal tattoo," Eriko said looking at the faded tattoo on Ikuto's neck. "It couldn't be…" Amu said looking at him. "It has to be, but if that's true… We need to go to the cat clan." Eriko said. Amu nodded, "I'll drive back and get Yumi, Ikuto you stay here. Well meet back here in 30 minutes." She said before driving off.

Amu drove faster than usual to get there. She pulled up to her house and parked the car. "Where have you been?" A voice came from behind. She turned around to see Saaya with an evil smirk plastered on her face. "No where." Amu replied. "Amu, I'm going to tell." Saaya said walking away. 'Well you do that while I go and meet the king and queen of the cat clan." Amu said before going inside to change clothes. To meet a king and queen dress formally.

(with Ikuto and Eriko)

"Excuse me please, I have to change. Thankfully you still have the tux on, otherwise the king and queen would be great fully offended." Eriko said before getting up to change. "Where?" he asked. "The star clan's natural ability is speed." She said before she ran to her castle.

Eriko walked up the stairs to change. She changed into a black floor length dress with a skinny dark ribbon going under her chest area. And a dark blue ribbon holding up her long black hair, she also had her blue and silver tiara, black flats and a blue locket.

She walked back down, "Ikuto, you might just be the lost prince. If that does happen, your vampire powers will be fully awoken by your parents, only if they are." Eriko said.

(with Amu)

Amu walked up to her room to change. She changed into a white floor length dress (both of them aren't poofeh) with a skinny ribbon going under her chest area and short sleeves covered the top of her shoulders, white flats, she had on her humpty lock, her hair was down with a silver and pink tiara.

"Ran, Miki, Dia, Su, Ruka. Let's go." She said. The charas came out of their eggs looking tired. "You guy's, do you want to stay?" She asked. "Amu-chan, I'm not tired, can I come please?" Ruka begged, "Ok sure Ruka, You all go rest, I'll be back soon." She said before jumping off her balcony and onto Yumi with Dia. "Hup!" She said as Yumi lifted off the ground and flew to the edge of the forest. After about a few minutes of flying, they landed when they saw Ikuto and Eriko. "Hurry, we don't have much time before the red guards start coming out." She said as she rushed them to get on. "Hup!" Amu said, yumi started flying in the direction of the Neko Clan's territory.

They arrived, and the first thing they saw was a festival. " It's the 'Royal Children' festival." Amu said. People started pointing, "It's Eriko-hime, it's Amu-hime!" They exclaimed. They waved. After a few minutes of flying they landed in front of the castle. Amu jumped down along as Eriko climbed down, Ikuto climbed down also. "Ikuto, are you prepared for what might happen?" Amu asked. He nodded, "I'm not sure what to expect but I'm prepared for the shock." He said. Amu nodded, they began walking towards the castle, Amu was about to knock when the door opened, "Oh, Hime-sama! Are you here to see the king and queen?' The servant asked. She nodded, "Right this way please." The servant said leading them to king and queen.

The servant opened the door, inside there were two people. A woman in a pale pink dress with blonde hair and striking purple eyes, there was a man with midnight-blue hair. They were both sitting in a throne. When the door opened Amu and Eriko walked in and bowed.

"Amu-hime Eriko-hime, What are you doing here?" Queen Souko asked. Ikuto stepped forward. Aruto stood up and walked to Ikuto, "Ikuto?' He asked. Ikuto looked at him, "father?' He asked. His father smiled, fangs, "So it is Ikuto." He said looking at the tattoo. "Where's utau?" he asked. "With grandfather in America, tomorrow they return." He said. Aruto nodded. Souko stood up and walked over to Eriko and Amu, "Arigato hime-samas." She said, "You brought Ikuto back." She said. "Aruto, we can tell him now. And look she brought it." Souko said holding the humpty lock up.

"Shiki, bring some tea."Aruto said to the servant. He nodded and left for the tea. "Ikuto-kun, do you remember the day when you grandmother gave you a key?" Aruto asked. He nodded. "well that key as called the dumpty key, a sacred item among vampires. It came in a pair, the humpty key and dumpty key. The legends stated it could be used for transforming into different 'beings'. One day we said to your grandmother to give you the key. We figured it wouldn't be long before you would find out about vampires. Have you heard of the 'locket game'? Aruto asked. "He saw me fight in a challenge." Amu said. Aruto nodded, "For a Locket game, you need a locket." He said holding up a locket with a purple heart in the middle. "You don't have to wear it, but it's necessary for a Locket Game." He said. Ikuto nodded.

"You are a half vampire, you know what that means right?" Souko asked. He shook his head, "No." Well, since you're half vampire. There will be times when you vampire side takes over, or your human side takes over. It can be a random time, anywhere. So always be alert." She said. The servant came back with tea, he set it down.

"You inherited the power of healing, it comes from the neko clan, and everyone in this clan has that power. Everyone has a different way of using it, I use my eyes to heal by just looking at the wound, you father touches it. We don't know how you use it. For now we have no idea what you other power is." Aruto said. "Aruto, should we tell him about you-know-what?" Souko asked. He nodded, "Amu-Hime, please come here." He said. She nodded stood up and walked over to him, "Yes?" She asked. He carefully picked the humpty lock, "You uncle must have told you about the quest for the dumpty key bearer." He said, Amu nodded, "Do you know what it looks like?' he asked her. "No." She replied. "Ikuto, come here please." Aruto said. Ikuto came over to him, "Yes… father?" He asked. "Show me the key." Aruto said. Amu looked at Ikuto with surprise. Ikuto pulled a key with four heart on it out of his pocket and handed it to Aruto. "Amu-hime, meet the prince of the neko clan." Aruto said, "Will you do us the favor of taking him hunting, human blood tonight. We have to find out what kind of blood he likes." Souko said. Amu bowed respectfully and nodded, "Can Eriko come to?" She asked. "No thanks Amu-chan, I have to get back to my castle." She said standing up. She bowed respectfully and turned to leave, 'How will you get home?" Amu asked. She smiled, "Running." She said before turning and running away.

Amu lead Ikuto out of the castle. "Ikuto, were going to hunt humans tonight. If you suddenly smell blood you absolutely want, tell me." She said. "Ikuto, what ever you do. Don't drink the blood of vampires. "Why?" He asked. "Because, if it's a low-blood and you don't know it. You can become a low-blood yourself." She explained. "Follow me." She said. He watched her walk through the trees, She pushed him back against a tree and pointed at a man that was wobbling through the forest, like he was drunk. He had a bottle of blood in a hand and was supporting his weight on a tree with the other. "Ikuto, that's a low-blood, if you look close he has red eyes, blood, and fangs." She said. "Ikuto, I'll be right back." She said as she walked towards the back of the vampire. She punched a hole through his head and said, "Disgraceful vampire." She pulled her hand out of his head. "Ikuto it's safe." She said. He walked out of the trees. "Amu, what's that smell?" He asked. "Blood," She said. "It looks as if your vampire powers have fully awoken." She said looking at his neck. Her fangs extracted and her eyes turned red, "I smell blood of a child." She said before walking towards the smell. She stopped when she saw a girl with auburn hair crying with a bloody shoulder, "Ami?" She asked. "Onee-chan, you couldn't save me." She said before disappearing. "Ami," She said falling to her knees. "Amu, who was that?" he asked. "Ami, she was my little sister. She died when she was 4. The red guards tricked her into drinking the blood of a low-blood, she tried to attack mother Father and I. I had to kill her." She said looking down. She stood back up, 'don't cry, tears are a burden. They mean nothing.' She reminded herself. "Forget it." She said walking away.

"Have you smelled any blood yet?" She asked. "No." he said. Amu sniffed, "I smell blood." She said. "Ok, when you see your prey, remember to always keep an eye on them. If they see you attack, watch my method of killing." She said looking at the woman lying on the ground in a field. Ikuto watched as Amu started crying, the woman got up and hugged her, "What's wrong little girl?" She asked. Amu smirked, "Vampire," She whispered and bit her neck. The woman stood there feeling the life being sucked out of her. She let go of the body, "Ikuto, come here." She said motioning for him to come here. He walked over, as soon as he got there, he smelled the blood. His fangs extracted and his eyes turned red. "Ikuto, you smell it?" She asked. He nodded, "It smells amazing." He said. Amu put the body in his arms, "I left a little blood in the body, drink it." Amu said. Ikuto picked the body up and drank the remaining blood. "Do you want more?" She asked he nodded. "Let's go." She said. "If Yoru was here, I could show you a trick me and Dia found out. Ruka, Character change." Amu said. A diamond hair pin appeared in her hair, "Vampire's Song!" Amu said.

"Hi miss Alice  
>Anata garasu no me de<br>Donna yume wo  
>Mirareru no?<br>Miirareru no?

Mata atashi  
>Kokoro ga sakete<br>Nagare deru  
>Tsukurotta<br>Sukima ni sasaru  
>Kioku tachi<p>

Hi miss Alice  
>Anata kajitsu no kuchi de<br>Dare ni ai wo  
>Nageteru no?<br>Nageiteru no?

Mou atashi  
>Kotoba wo tsumugu<br>Shita no netsu  
>Samekitte<br>Mederu outa mo  
>Utaenai<p>

Still you do not answer" (I don't own this song, it's called "Still Doll" if you want to hear it)

She sang, by the time she was done there were 5 humans surrounding her and Ikuto. "Feast," Amu said. Ikuto quickly grabbed a human and sucked it dry. He did the same with the other fours humans. Ikuto and Amu walked to a clearing in the forest. Ikuto looked at Amu, she had a happy face on, "Why are you happy?" He asked. "In the human world vampires are hunter secretly for bounties by vampire hunters and humans that know we exist. In the Vampire world, you can kill humans that have wondered from the human world to here, and they're sent back to the human world without any memory of what happened. So it's safer to kill humans in the vampire world. But yet, the humans in the human world are always so bitter. What I'm trying to say is the vampires and humans can't get along and yet the humans here always seem so peaceful and serene." She finished. "I wonder why that is?" He asked himself. "Amu, you said that you didn't have time for love, and yet you find out maybe two or thee hours later, you find the bearer of the dumpty key. So looks like were engaged." He smirked. She looked at him blushing, "That might be true but we have to wait until I'm at least-" She got cut off by his lips pressing up against hers. She blushed fierce red; he pulled away, "You said you would marry the bearer of the dumpty key because you wanted to become a better queen than our aunt, I noticed. When ever you talked about the dumpty key bearer your cheeks would turn a faint red. Is there another reason you wanted to find the bearer?" he asked.

She blushed and looked down, "um, well, u-uh." She stuttered, "My good friend Lexi once told me a legend when we younger, she told me about the humpty lock and dumpty key bearer. At this time it was about 8 years ago in Europe, Italy we were traveling, mother was alive at this time(A/N: Vampires travel a lot) so there were two different bearers, I think it was Anji Hinamori and Usui Merlia, two royal vampires. Lexi said that the two bearers were meant to meet by fate." She said, "And so, every time the two bearers meet it always ends, in the same, a happy relationships, marriage, and children. I wanted that to be happy like Anji, whenever I thought about the bearer, I always thought how that would be me one day." She finished. He smiled, "So what you're saying is you wanted to be happy with the dumpty key bearer." He said. Amu nodded still blushing. "Not to be sappy or anything, you don't have to worry. I promise to always make you happy, no matter what, that's a promise." He said kissing her cheek. Amu blushed and hugged Ikuto, "Thank you Ikuto." She said. He hugged her back.

When they got back to the castle Amu said, "It has been my pleasure bringing your son back to, but I must be going my aunt and uncle will worry. If it if your wish I will bring Utau to you as well." Amu said bowing. "No think you Amu-hime, Utau isn't quite ready to know yet, so please keep this a secret from her. As for Ikuto, it is his choice if he wants' to go or stay here." Aruto said. Amu nodded. "I have to go Mother, Father, I apologize but I need to go back to the human world, I'm still in school and I have to go tomorrow." He said. "You mean today?" Aruto asked. "It's already morning." He said pointing out the window, "eh?" Amu and Ikuto said at the same time."We have to go, we're going to be late!" Ikuto said dragging Amu to the dragon.

"Okay, so I'll drop you off, bye." She said dropping him off, "Wait Amu." He said. "Yeah," She asked. He leaned in and kissed her. She blushed. "see ya." he said before walking to his house. "Hup!" Amu said, Yumi lifted off the ground and went towards her house. She put Yumi in the backyard and went inside.

_Part 2: Luka at School_

"Auntie! Uncle!" She called. "Yes, Amu-chan?" Her uncle said. "I found the bearer for the dumpty key!" She said excitedly. "What, who is it?" He asked. "Ikuto Tsukiyomi." She said. "Tsukiyomi? Of the night clan?" her aunt spit out her blood she was drinking. "Hai." Amu said. She looked at the clock, "ah! I have to go get ready!" She said running upstairs to change. She put her uniform on. She ran back downstairs, "Gomenasai, I'm going to be late!" She said running out the door, not bothering to ride her skateboard she ran. She turned onto the street the school was on, "Crap! Five minutes left!" She exclaimed. "Ran!" She screamed. "Hai!" The little chara said. "Hop, Step, Jump!" She said as they jumped in the air. When she landed she exclaimed, "Crap! 3 minutes left." She said running to the entrance. She ran as fast as she could to her class-room, "Safe!" She screamed as she entered the class-room. Everyone looked at her. "Gomen Gomen." She said before walking to her seat. "Hey, um we never learned your name, can you tell us?" Three girls said as they walked up to her. She used her 'cool n' spicy' attitude, "Hinamori Amu," She said. They nodded and walked off. "Hey, Hinamori-san, did you hear about the new transfer student?" A girl asked, "She's supposed to come today. I heard her name was Luka." The girl said. "Luka?" Amu asked. Surprised and angry, Amu stood up out of her seat and left the room angrily. "She thinks she can come back after what she did to me." She said angrily punching the wall, her eyes turned red and her fangs extracted her eyes turned red. "Amu-chan, calm down." Dia said. "No! She dare do what she did and return?" Amu shouted. "Amu-chan, what happened?' She asked. "When we we're each four, I invited her to my castle for the day," Amu started, "She was acting weird, at first I passed it, think nothing much of it. A few hours later she excused her self for a minute, when she came back she had something behind her back, I couldn't quite see it clearly but she had something. She brought it out from behind her back, it was a violet rose, the violet rose my father gave me." She continued, "An ever lasting rose, it never died. It was picked on a winter day, it was the only flower in the field. Father picked it for me because I was normally teased because of my pink hair, he picked it because he said it was unique, just like me." Amu said, "Luka, brought the flower out from behind her back and picked each petal off of it, one by one. The petals turned from a deep violet, to a dead black when they hit the floor. After Luka was done she wiped her hands on her dress and glared at me. She left; I never heard or saw of her until now." Amu finished. "Amu-chan, it's just a flower." Ran said. "That flower, only blooms every 100 years and it so rare you barely find one when they do bloom." Amu said as she leaned up against the cherry blossom tree. "Hinamori-san," A voice called from behind. Amu turned around to see Tadase, "yes?" She asked. "Hasn't class started?' he asked. "Oh, Gomen, I didn't know, see you later." She said before leaving. Amu ran to her class. She made it in before the bell rang, she walked to her seat and sat down reluctantly.

"Class we have a new, student. Luka Uswari." The teacher said. A girl with waist-length black wavy hair walked in, "Hello everyone, I'm Luka." She said her green eyes sparkling. "Please take a seat next to, the girl with pink hair." Sensei said still not knowing her name. She nodded and walked over beside Amu, "Been awhile huh Hime-sama?" She whispered. Amu glared at her, she smirked back. Amu rested her head on her desk, closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"Amu-chan, look it's a violet rose." Her father said showing her the flower. Amu's golden eyes widened in joy, "Father, it's amazing." She exclaimed. "It's for you my little Amu." He said giving it to her, "Take care of it, it only blooms once every 100 years. Also, it's unique, just like you." He said playing with her pink hair. Amu smiled, "Father, I love you." She said smiling at him. "I love you to." He said kissing her forehead.

Amu woke up to the sound of someone talking to her, she opened her eyes, it was Ran, "Amu-chan, we have to go. There's a fire, hurry!" Ran said tugging at Amu's sleeve. "What?" Amu said standing up she instantly smelt he horrible smell, "Why didn't anyone wake me up?" She asked. "Luka said she would, but she just smirked at you and whispered "wake up" and left. "We have to get out of here hurry!" Amu said plugging her nose and grabbing her bag, she ran out of the class room with her charas behind her.

Amu ran down through the hall trying to find a way out, the doors were locked. She ran to the window, second story, not that far of a jump. Amu got ready to jump off, "Ran!" Amu said. "Hai! Amu-chan" Ran said. "Hop, step, jump! They said. Amu jumped out of the window and to the ground, she hurt her wrist while landing. She ran away from the school, when she turned back the whole first floor was flaming, "She tried to kill me." She said aloud. "Amu-chan, please clam yourself." Dia pleaded. "Hai, I apologize." Amu said. They started walking to Amu's house Amu was trying to shrug off what just happened.

_**Part 3: The **__sickness_

She walked into her house, "I'm home!" She called. "Welcome back Amu." Her uncle said. "I'll be upstairs in the music room" She said before leaving to go upstairs. She walked up the stairs to the music room. "Miki, what should we play today?" She asked Miki. "I suggest Thao Nguyen Xanh's Sad Romance on The violin (I don't own)." Miki said picking up the sheet music. Amu picked up her violin she rosined her bow, and tuned her strings. She put the violin to her chin set the bow on the strings and started playing, the sound was depressed yet beautiful. She played for a few more minutes when someone knocked on the music room's door. "It's uncle." The voice said. She opened the door, "Yes uncle?" She asked. "Saaya left, she was um…angry (understatement of the year), so she left." He explained. Amu smiled inside but left a straight face on the outside, "Angry about what?" She asked. "Nothing." He lied. "Well your aunt and I are going hunting tonight." He said, "So you can do whatever tonight." He said. Amu nodded she was feeling a bit faint, "Okay." She said, and he left the room. Amu put the violin back in it's case after she un-tightening the bow hairs and wiping off the rosin that flaked off onto the bridge of the violin. She walked downstairs and pulled out a glass and some blood trying to make her headache go away.

There was a knock at the door Amu put her glass down and walked to the door, "hello?" She asked opening the door, "Kaito?" She asked. Kaito smiled, "Hey Amu." He said. "Hey kaito, come in." She said opening the door he walked in. "What did you need?" She asked. "I was wondering, do you wanted to get some ice-cream with me and my new friend?" He asked. "Sure, who is it?" She asked. "The new girl Luka." He said. Amu's eyes narrowed, "I don't think I can come, sorry kaito. I feel a little sick." She coughed (for real). "Oh, well someone should take care of you. I could cancel out on Luka and take care of you." He offered. "You don't have to." She said. "No! You're sick. I'll cancel on Luka and I'll take care of you." He said as he picked her up and laid her on the couch, "Stay." He commanded. She nodded he walked to the kitchen and looked for a thermometer. He saw the glass of blood. He sniffed it, "She's a vampire." He smiled. He found the thermometer and brought it to her, she was lying down with a red face. "Open," He commanded. She opened her mouth, he saw the two small fangs un extracted. He put the thermometer in her mouth.

After 30 seconds the thermometer beeped. He pulled it out and looked, 101 degrees. "You have a fever, vampire." He smirked. "Oh, well its onl- Vampire, how did you know?' She asked looking at him. He smiled, "I've believed in then since I was young." He smiled. "You're not scared?' She asked. He shook his head, "Nope, oh I have to call Luka and cancel." He said picking his phone up. He walked out of the room and called Luka, "hey Luka, I can't come. Amu is sick so I'm taking care of her." He said. Luka growled softly, low enough where kaito didn't hear, "Oh, that's fine," She lied, 'I hope she feels better." She lied again. "Thanks, bye." Kaito said and he hung up. He put his phne in his pocket and walked back into the living room, the glass of blood was empty and Amu's lips were red and she was asleep. He smiled to himself and put a hand on her forehead it was warmer than before, "I'll call Kukai he'll know what to do." He said to himself as he pulled his phone out and called Kukai, "Hello?" A voice said through the phone. "Amu's sick can you come help?" he asked.

(Ikuto's POV)

Ikuto picked Kukai's phone up, he left it at his house the other night. "hello?" he said. "Amu's sick can you come help?" The voice said. "Who is this?" Ikuto asked. "Kaito," the voice answered. "This is Ikuto, Kukai left his phone here the other day, but I'll come." He said. "Okay, but hurry her fever is going up fast." Kaito said, and he hung up. Ikuto put the phone down and put his shoes on. He walked, no ran, out of the house and towards the direction of Amu's house.

(At Amu's House)

There was a knock at the door, Kaito (If you haven't noticed, I love that name and Luka, I even named my cat Luka .3.) opened it, "Ikuto hurry she's breathing heavily and her face is red." He said dragging him into the house. When they entered the living room Amu's face was red and she was breathing heavily, "Her temperature is 103." He said. Amu mumbled something, "mother….father" she mumbled. "She's dreaming about her mom and dad." Ikuto said, "Amu do you miss them?" He asked her not expecting an answer, "yes, very much." Amu said softly. "She answered." Kaito said surprised. He picked up the cold rag and set it on her forehead, "Should we call her aunt and uncle?" Kaito asked. "No, they're probably…um, out. If they're not here," Ikuto explained. "Hunting," Kaito asked. "You know?"Ikuto asked, "Yep, I always knew vampires existed, I just had a feeling." He explained. "Well, you should know then, me and Amu are engaged." He smirked.

"What? How? Why?" Kaito said. "Vampire complications, you see in vampire history there is the humpty lock and the dumpty key. The bearers of them are supposed to be married. So they gave Amu the humpty lock and my grandmother gave me the key. It turns out I'm a half vampire." He explained. "So, when are you guys getting married?" He asked. "When she turn 16, so I about 2 years, The vampire circlet told me this over the phone a few hours ago." Ikuto explained.

Amu started moving around, she sat up straight and said coughed, she seemed more child-like. When she stood up, she was much shorter and her hair was longer, down to her waist. She opened her mouth and tried to speak but nothing came out, she looked around the room with a frightened expression and tears started to pour out, "Who are you, where am I?" Amu said softly. "Amu-chan, not again, It's Luka for sure." A voice came from behind. They turned around to see a woman in her mid-thrities and a man in his early forties, "I'm Amu's aunt Tsukiyomi Ikuto of the night clan," her eyes narrowed at Ikuto. "I'm her uncle, ouji-sama (is that how you spell it? xD)." He said bowing, "So what's wrong with Amu?" Iktuo asked. "Whenever Luka was younger she would erase Amu's memory for fun, but whenever Amu got the violet rose, Luka would control her dreams and erase her memory and sometimes part of her life, so she would go from seven years old, to 4 years old. It usually wears off within a few days or so."Amu's Uncle explained. "Uncle, who are these people?" Amu asked running up to his side. "Amu-chan, this is ikuto-kun and his friend." He said picking her up. "hello Amu-chan, how old are you?'Kaito asked. "I'm seven years old," She said smiling and holding up seven fingers, "I'll be eight in September (I don't know her real Birthday)!" She said happily. "Ne, uncle where's mommy?" She asked cheerfully. "Amu-chan, luka erased your 'time' again," He said. "Luka-chan, but she's my friend." Amu started to tear up, "Mommy's gone?" She asked. "Yes, amu-chan I'm sorry." Her aunt said. She jumped down, "Okay, she's gone. I have to deal with that fact and get over it, there's nothing we can do so there's no point in crying anymore," Amu said as she walked upstairs to her room. "She's tough isn't she?" Ikuto said. "Yes, even at a time like this she manages not to make a fuss," Her aunt said. "Can I go see her?" Ikuto asked. "Sure," Her uncle said. Ikuto walked up the stairs, he heard the sound of a lullaby playing, he walked into her room. She was asleep with Yuki by her side and hugging a teddy bear (I've always wanted to picture ikuto walking in on that x3). Her music box was playing a lullaby for her. "She must have brought this out a few minutes ago." He said to himself as he picked it up. "Mommy, don't go…" Amu mumbled, "Mommy!" Amu screamed as she shot out of her bed and onto the floor hugging her bear close, "She's gone," Amu said softly.

Amu fell to the ground hugging her bear close, "mommy…" She said as tears fell to the ground. "Amu," Ikuto said as he walked over to her, she was sobbing softly, "Amu-chan, calm down please." Ran pleaded. Amu sobbing softened, "You're right, they'll hear me. I'll stop." She said standing up, "Why are you here?" She asked ikuto. "I came to tell you bye but you were already asleep-" he was cut off by Amu dropping her bear and grabbing him by the collar and pushing him against a wall, "Don't tell them what you just saw." She threatened, "Unless you want to become my dinner." She hissed. "Why, what's so wrong about crying? Tears mean something, if you cry people can help, if you don't we won't know what's wrong and we can't help!" he screamed. Amu's eyes widened and she let him down, "Gomen, I hadn't realized that, whenever I would cry people would look and scoff saying stuff like 'she's so pathetic, crying like that' or 'crying means nothing and solves nothing'." She said.

She let a few tears fall, she fell to the ground clutching her head, "Ouch, it hurts." She said. "What's wrong?" He asked. Amu backed away, "The rose…" She whispered

Me: sorry I luv cliffys

Ikuto: really long….

Me: okay so I really appreciate thereviews I've been getting, the two new talkers are:

Eriko! The male version! *poofs up eriko*

Eriko: hey.

Me: hello Eriko!

Me: and: Faith! Even though she didn't fill out a form, I'll let her in anyway. If you want to be a talker for one chapter, just tell me your name and I'll let you t5alk for one chapter :3

Faith: *poofs* hey.

Me: hello

Amu: well R&R please :3


	13. Chapter 13

Midnight Moon

Me: yay! 54 reviews when I wrote this! Woot! *does happy dance* I'm sooooo glad people like this, and I'm writing another chapter for "Lost Secrets". Also today is the first day my talkers come and talk and we have a guest star! Lexi!

Eriko: yes, and this chapter is going to be about - *gets cut off by Me putting my hand over his mouth*

Me: No spoilers!

Audience: awwww

Me: aw, hush it!

Audience: .

Me: well come on in Lexi! Every chapter I'll have a guests star from my story. Next chapter is: Luka!

Lexi: hello people!

Ikuto: hello

Amu: hello

Me: I though I kicked you out =A=

Ikuto: back door

Me: Note to self: Fire maid.

Amu: maid?

Me: yeah she cleans up this when the chapter is over *Throws pie in Ikuto's face* She cleans up, what ever that is *points to Ikuto and smirks* And she is an Ikuto fangirl.

Ikuto: you wouldn't dare…

Me: Bertha came here please.

Bertha (maid): *looks at Ikuto* I clean him!

Ikuto: *runs away*

Bertha: *chases Ikuto*

Lexi: that was random…

Me: yes it was :3

Me: I don't own SC

Eriko and faith: sadly

Amu clutched her pounding head. She fell to the ground not hearing anything at all, just the faint sound of someone calling her name. "get auntie," She whispered. She blacked out.

Ikuto picked her up and ran downstairs, "Something's wrong with Amu!" he screamed. Her aunt took Amu in her arms, "This happens whenever Luka's dream spell wears off," She said, "goddamn dream vampire," She mumbled. Kaito rushed over, "What's wrong with her?" he asked. "The dream spell is wearing off." Her aunt said as she laid Amu down on the couch. Amu got bigger. Her hair went back to her normal length, her height went back to normal and her eyes fluttered open. "Amu, are you okay?' Ikuto asked. Amu didn't answer she just looked at Kaito and smirked. Her eyes turned red. "Kaito, run!" Her uncle said. Kaito got the hint and started running for the door, Amu jumped up and ran towards him, she grabbed his sleeve. He was pulled back by her, she put her mouth on his neck and pierced him with her fangs. She let the warm blood run down her throat. Kaito's eyes widened, "Amu, please stop." He pleaded. Amu growled slightly, "Amu stop!" Her aunt screamed. Amu let go of Kaito and walked over to her aunt.

Slap! Her aunt slapped Amu, "This is why we shouldn't have let her even move in with us. She can't control herself! Do you know what the circlet is going to say when they find out? You worthless piece of trash!" her aunt screamed at Amu. "Honey, calm down," Amu's uncle said. "No! That's it! Every time a human is in the house she drinks their blood and we get in trouble by the circlet. I don't care if her mother is dead, or her father for that matter. I just want her out of this house now!" She screamed. "Honey, it was in Midori's will to let her stay with us -" He got cut off. "Until she found the dumpty-key bearer, which she did, Ikuto Tsukiyomi of the night clan is the bearer, they are fated to be married." She said calming down a little bit. Amu just stood there with a blank expression on her face. "When she's 16 she's going to get married, she's only 14 right now!" Her uncle said. "15 and that's final! She's getting married at 15!" her aunt said, "I don't want her anywhere near me, when she leaves Saaya comes back!" She said. "That's in a month though. You haven't even considered talking to Tsukiyomi-san's parents about this!" Her uncle said. "Tomorrow we'll go to visit them!" She screamed. Amu turned around and walked towards the stairs, "Amu wait," Ikuto said grabbing her arm. Amu stopped, looked at him and continued walking. When she turned the corner, Ikuto thought he saw a few tears.

Amu walked to her room thinking about what she just heard. "She wants me to leave," She said aloud as she sat in her bed. "Amu-chan, she's just having her weekly rant." Miki said. "Maybe but, this time it felt different, I only bit Kaito because I couldn't control my thirst, it took a lot of energy to switch back ages." She explained, "I better get some sleep for tomorrow." She said as she lay down in her bed. She got under the covers and shut her eyes.

Amu woke up to the smell of something burning. She jumped out of bed and ran downstairs; her uncle was trying to cook for Ikuto and Kaito. Amu sweat-dropped at the scene, Ikuto and Kaito were trying to put the fire out, and her uncle was in the corner crying. Amu rushed to the fire grabbed the pan and put it in the sink, she ran the water. "what the heck is this?" Amu said after the fire was out looking down at the unidentified thing on the pan. "It was fish," her uncle said. Amu gave him a weird look, "Fish for breakfast? How about eggs and bacon?" She asked. They nodded eagerly.

"Lexi, come in." She said. "Amu!" Lexi exclaimed happily. "Why aren't you in school?" Lexi asked. "Blood test today," Amu said. "Same here," She said. "Hello, I'm Kaito, this is Ikuto." Kaito said. "Human," Lexi glared. Kaito was taken aback a bit. "Lexi, why did you come, I thought you were in China?" Amu asked. "I came to tell you something, it seems as though one of the vampires from your kingdom has come to the human world to feed. Luna Fujioka. The amount of humans in the vampire world has decreased so she came here." Lexi explained. "Oh, I guess I'll have to confront her, I'll get right on it. Thank you for telling me." Amu said. "Well, I have to go shopping for blood, I'll be over this evening. See ya Amu." Lexi said before walking out.

Amu pulled out the eggs and bacon. "Vampires have human food?" Kaito asked. "We need to look human." She said cracking an egg into a bowl. "Scrambled or fried?" She asked. "Scrambled," They both said. Amu started scrambling the eggs and putting the bacon on a separate frying pan.

When the food was done she gave Ikuto and Kaito the food. "You're a vampire, and you still have a love for human food, I've never seen something like that." Amu said as Ikuto starting eating the eggs and bacon eagerly. "You don't like it?" He asked. "Nope," She said. "Amu-chan, con you come here please?" Her uncle called from the living room. She walked there and almost ran back to the kitchen if it wasn't for her uncle pulling her back in. On the couch was a white short-sleeve floor-length dress.

(with Ikuto)

"Ikuto do you hear something?" Kaito asked. Ikuto listened, he heard the sound of muffled screams. He jumped up and ran to the livin g room, he saw Amu trying to struggle away to the door as her uncle was trying to dress her in a white wedding dress, "I'm not wearing it!" She tried running away. "You have to, it was your mother's and she said for you to wear it on your wedding." Her uncle said grabbing her by the arm and pulling her towards the dress. "We don't even know if Ikuto's parents are going to agree to getting married this early, so enough!" She said breaking free and running towards the stairs.

"Ikuto, can you help me persuade her into putting the dress on?" Amu's uncle asked. He nodded and took the dress. It was very beautiful; he knocked on Amu's door. No response. He knocked again, no response. He opened the door and saw Amu petting a bat with A a worried expression. "Misa-chan, I feel depressed. They all want me to marry Ikuto, his parents haven't even agreed to the age we have to be and they're already trying to dress me up in dresses." She said as Misa listened. "Misa-chan, I understand that auntie doesn't like you and you want to stay, but it's probably best if you leave, just for awhile, until this whole wedding thing blows over." Amu said as tears fell. Misa nodded and flew out the window. Amu stood up and was about to leave and she saw Ikuto. "Your uncle told me to persuade you to wear this." He said holding the dress up. 'No," She said plainly. "You're going to wear it," he said as he tackled her and pinned her down. "You already know, my parents have already agreed to the marriage, why won't you accept it?" He asked. "I honestly don't know Ikuto." She said, "At first, I was excited, but now I just feel nervous." She said making her hair cover her eyes. "Why nervous?" he asked. "I don't know, just yesterday when auntie basically said she hates me, I thought what if you start hating me too," She explained. "I could never hate you Amu, I love you." He said and helped her off the floor. "You don't have to wear the dress just yet, but when ever you want to, feel free." He smiled before walking out.

Me: this took me forever, my family is moving, so it's been hectic at my mom's house. -_-" and goddamn school is starting in a week.

Eriko: more school means less chapters, since she promised her mom that she would start studying

Me: .

Eriko: ^.^

Amu: plz R&R

p.s. she's trying to update "Lost Secrets"


	14. contest deadline September 20th

*All story celebration*

Me: woot we have over 7k hits on midnight moon, over 6k on angel of darkness, and 30 people on lost secrets! *happy dance* I apologize for not being able to update so often anymore, I'm in a writing contest and a lot of homework has been my problem. Plus, I've benn working on quite a few new chapters and stories, yes new stories!

Ikuto: shut up, I'm trying to sleep here! *throws vase at me*

Me: *ducks* missed :P

Ikuto: *gurmble*

Amu: so is there goignt o be a contest of some sort?

Me: why yes there will be my fine feathered friend!

Amu:….?

Me: this contest is more of 'I get to pick the winner' contest. This is for "Angel for darkness"

I need a new character, I want to be impressed by your application.

e.x. of a bad entry:

Age: 15

Hair color: rainbow!

Eyes color: rainbow!

Name: Cassie

SHE IS PART CAT AND IN LOVE WITH IKUTO !

Description: OMG I love your stories, please please please let me be in your story x3

^ wrong ^

e.x. of a good entry

Age: 16

Name: Haruhi

Hair color: brown

Eye color: hazel

Description: Haruhi is a strong, loving girl. She hates to be bossed around and told what to do. Her favorite thing to do is write and draw. She would be a good addition to the story because she knows how to help Amu (since I haven't posted that chapter yet, not telling how).

RIGHT ^^^^^

Me: well the form is however you want it, feel free to add any additional comments or question :3

Remember: any age, any look, any personality :D

p.s. I would prefer Japanese names

Good luck!


	15. contest results

Contest Results

Me: well I loved every single friggin review I got! ^3^

Okay here are the winners:

For 'Midnight Moon': 'x-xMusicIsMyLifex-x'

I'm guessing because you mentioned something about Amu marrying Ikuto, I'll use this in Midnoght Moon! Good job!

For 'Angel of darkness':

'Imtolazytologin'

I love her review! I can use her in Angel fo darkness, this is such and awesome entry, shot but awesome! I can't wait to use her!

Well, no entry for 'lost secrets' so next chapters fort these stories should be out soon!

Bye!

Peace, love, lazerguns!


	16. Chapter 16

Midnight Moon

…...

Me: hello my wonderful reviewers who have waited so patiently for this chapter… ^^"

Reviewers: .

Me: any who, I have just finished re-reading my stories, and frankly they aren't good ,they're bad (to me), so I need YOUR help! Yes you, the person reading this with a taco in their hand. Should I re-write this now, down to the every last word. Or keep going how it is now and re-write this when the series is over?

Well leave your answer in the reviews, for now please enjoy the newest chapter of Midnight Moon J ENJOY!

**Also I've decided I'll include the new characters from the contest in the last few chapters, I have to get more in detail with the story to add more.

…...

Amu looked at the dress sitting on her bed, wondering what just happened. She thought about how their wedding might make her mother might want this, how it would have made her father happy, even though he wont be there, she still could do this for him. No, she shook her head, "this is my life, I will do what I want to make me happy." She though as she looked at the dress. Mustering up enough courage, she put the dress on. Surprisingly it didn't look half bad. It was a princess-type dress, it was a short sleeve floor length dress with a white ribbon going around the waist, making a rose on the side. "Amu-chan, you look beautiful" Ran exclaimed. "I could have made one for you," Miki pouted. "Go! Go! Amu-chan!" Ran cheered as she waved her pom-poms. Amu giggled at her charas' antics.

There was a knock at her door, "Amu-chan, can I come in?" Her uncle said through the door. "Hai," Amu said. He opened the door and entered. When he saw Amu, he dropped what he was holding and ran to her. "You're wearing it!" he exclaimed. Amu smiled as he glomped her. "Oh ! How Is it, is it too tight, to big (that's what she said) ?" he exclaimed examining her. "It's prefect," She said smiling. "Mother would have loved to see me wouldn't she?" Amu asked. "Yes, she always would laugh when you would dress up in her clothes, you put this on one time and she cried tears of joy." he said smiling as he put a hand on her shoulder. "Thank you," She said. "For what?" he asked. "Everything."

…

Amu put the dress on her bed and decided to walk downstairs and face her aunt. She slowly walked down the stairs to see her aunt sitting on a Victorian style chair drinking a glass of blood near the fireplace as she watched the flames dance. Amu walked over to her and bowed, "I apologize," She said. Her aunt looked at her and just went back to making the flames dance, "For what?" Her aunt asked. "Everything," She said standing up and walking out of the house to Yumi. She set up her saddle on Yumi and was getting on top of her when the door opened. "Where are you going?" Her uncle said. "To find someone," She said. "Who?" He asked. She didn't answer as Yumi flew off.

Amu flew through the air as Yumi went faster to Amu's command, Amu soon found herself near the vampire world's barrier. She looked as the light from her soon-to-be kingdom reflected off the clouds, making it seems brighter than normal. She was knock out of her day-dreams with the sight of a red guard, they were signaling the others to shoot down Yumi. Amu panicked and told Yumi to go faster as she brought down the clouds to make Yumi hidden.

She heard Yumi roar in pain as she fell out of the sky, Amu looked down and tried to brace Yumi for the fall. She didn't succeed. Before she knew it they were on the ground, Yumi on top of her. She could felt her vampire instincts kick it, making it where she lifted Yumi off her and walked over to her. She saw the pain in Yumi's eyes, she slowly pulled her small knife out from her pocket, she cut her finger and let the cold blood drip into Yumi's mouth. Yumi's eyes closed, Amu looked at her as tears rolled down her face. Yumi's breathing stopped, her heart froze, she was gone. Vampire's blood is the most poisonous liquid to animals and humans. If won't harm vampires but it is deadly to animals such as Yumi.

Amu took one last look at Yumi, before she bloted in the direction of her kingdom with some hope of survival against the red guards.


	17. Update!

Shit, I feel horrible for not updating. After seeing the views, reviews, requests in my PM box...

Despite seeing the reviews and messages asking me to not re-write this story until it's over. I am sorry to say I am ending this story. I'll be uploading a new and revised edition soon. I have Christmas break for two weeks so expect in the least three chapters. Please keep in mind, when I first started this story, I had no intention of it becoming this large (view wise I mean). I am very grateful, and very thankful for the support and help I have received on the way.

So, here's the deal. I'll be using my other account for the revised edition. 'HomicidalFlyingMintBunny'. I'll add the link at the end of this update. I'm really considering requesting a beta if possible. But I think I wont, I'm not very sure at this point...Well, that's all I wanted to say. This story will remain up, but this account all together will be abandoned As for my other stories, over. Done until I decide to write them. Again, I am very sorry for my lack of update, unnecessary 'contests', my laziness, and my frankly terrible writing.

Please, I do hope you'll forgive me.

~DarkDemon01


End file.
